The Trouble With Tabloids
by SpecialNotCrazy
Summary: The lives of movie stars and musicians seem to no longer interest the reporters of Jump City so what do they write about now the Teen Titans. Watch as they start rumors, take pictures, and twist the truth. BBxRAE STAxROB CYxBEE rated for saftey.
1. The Jump City Snapper

_**Hey all. I really hope you guys like this story, I've been working hard on it! **_

It was a slow day at The Jump City Snapper. For the past few weeks the biggest news the newspaper had run had been about the Teen Titans defeating Plasmas…again. Celebrities hadn't been doing anything illegal, much to the news staff's displeasure, and there had no scandal to speak of.

Cassidy Williams sat at her desk in the newspaper's office tapping her pencil hard on her desk. Her assistant John Harris walked in looking very disheveled. She stopped tapping her pencil to give him a small acknowledging glance, and began once again tapping away.

"Mr. J-Jones h-has called a m-meeting…"stuttered John.

There was only one reason the chief of The Jump City Snapper would call them to a meeting on a Tuesday afternoon…and Cassidy feared it was the worst reason of all…

She and John walked into Mr. Jones' office.

"Sit." commanded Mr. Jones as if they were dogs.

They sat down quickly looking at their boss' angry face.

"I suppose you two have some idea as to why you are here?"

"Well actually…" began John before Cassidy covered his mouth with her hand.

Mr. Jones ignored the comment and continued on, "Have either of you two read the Snapper lately?"

The two of them nodded slowly, knowing where this was going.

"Then you two will know that our stories have been…less than interesting."

They looked at the floor.

Mr. Jones shook his head, "Cassidy, Cassidy, Cassidy," he scolded, "I remember when I first hired you. You were so ready and willing for any challenge, and when faced with one you would over come it. But now Cassidy…you've become less than enthusiastic about your job."

Cassidy would have loved to hit him right now.

"So Cassidy I am going to give you another shot..."

Cassidy's head shot up relieved, she was so sure she going to be fired.

"…You have until tonight to find me a story that will bring our paper back from this slump. I don't care where you have to find it. I don't care how. I don't care if it has no fact of truth but I want it by tonight…and it better be good….or else YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!"

"But Mr. Jones!" shouted John incredulously.

"Case closed John!" said Mr. Jones pointing towards the door.

The two walked out muttering curses under their breath.

"What do we do now Cassidy?" asked John.

"We find a story," said Cassidy glaring out the window when something caught her eye. She looked across the lake when a large structure shaped like a 'T' caught her eye. She smirked.

"What are you looking at Cassidy?" asked John.

"I think I found the next big story John…"

Out the window, across the lake, inside a T where five heroes…

Cyborg and Starfire were rolling on the floor laughing out loud as Beast Boy read.

"No wait," said Beast Boy holding his stomach trying to get himself to calm down, "No wait guys there's more… 'Reporters say that singing sensation Deidre Rays was seen kissing pro wrestler Zach Bloodstein in the park…'." he couldn't help himself and began cracking up.

"Can you think about that pretty pop star with a guy who can crush people's skulls," laughed Cyborg, "And they where caught kissing!"

Robin groaned tossing his soda into the recycle bin, "C'mon guys it's not nice to laugh at the misfortune of others. I mean just because they like each other..."

"Aw come on Rob," said Cyborg, "who ever Cassidy Williams is she's a genius. Who knows where she digs this dirt up?"

"Yes friend Cyborg but Robin is right. We should not laugh at the Ray of Deidre, for she has the strong affection for the man of Blood stains," said Starfire.

"Uh Star its Bloodstein not Blood stains," said Beast Boy.

"Oh, many apologies."

Raven rolled her eyes at the two laughing boys and used her powers to hit them both over the head with the newspaper they were reading from, "Cut it out."

"Yeah see guys that's three against two," said Robin.

"I'm on no one's side Robin," said Raven, "Their laughter was merely getting on my nerves. But you have to admit, two people of there status and fame should at least have the sense not to get caught."

"Yeah you tell him Rae," said Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy."

"Yeah Rae?" he said smirking.

"Shut Up."

"I guess I'm alone on this one," sighed Robin.

"Surely not friend. I am on your side," said Star putting her hand on Robin's shoulder.

He opened his mouth to reply when the Titan alarm went off.

"Someone is attacking the Jump City…uh Tea Room?" said Robin confused.

"Who is it? Raven's clone?" asked Beast Boy grinning. That is until Raven elbowed him in the ribs.

"Err…Titans Go!"

At the battle at Jump City…err…Tea Room…

"All of you shall feel the wrath of Archibald Groverstein the fourth!" shouted the villain. He was an elderly man with slicked back white hair and a butler's uniform, "For I am Butler Man!"

The titans arrived at the scene of the crime.

"Of course you are," said Robin bemused.

"Now just come quietly crazy man, and we won't have to hurt you," said Beast Boy crouching down ready to morph at anytime.

"We do not wish to hurt you sweet elderly man," said Starfire sweetly.

"Tea cups AWAY!" shouted…uh err…Butler Man.

"Titans GO!" shouted Robin.

At their leader's _original_ words the team sprang into action. They were so enthralled with the battle that didn't notice a certain reporter lurking in the shadows with a camera.

Starfire flew up to Butler Man shooting starbolts at the flying teacups.

"This is like the weakest villain I think we've ever fought," said Beast Boy.

"Watch your manners green one," shouted Butler Man shooting saucers at Beast Boy except they were razor sharp.

Beast Boy morphed into a raven flying away from them just in time.

"Try this on for size," shouted Cyborg as he shot had the villain with his sonic cannon.

Butler Man, surprisingly, did a perfect round off avoiding the blasts.

Cy just stood there dumbstruck, "Uh…huh?"

"See if you're quick enough for this!" shouted Robin bringing out his boa staff taking blows at Butler Man.

The villain fell to the floor but smirked as a giant tea cup fell on top of Robin.

Raven's eyes glowed white and began to say her mantra, "Azerath, Metrion, Zin-…" but she stopped chanting as she noticed razor saucers flying at her a top speed, but something else was also flying at her knocking her out of harms way.

A green blur knocked her out of the way of possible decapitation. She opened her eyes to find Beast Boy on top of her, "Ugh…" she said holding her head.

Beast Boy got up and offered his hand to her which she took.

"You ok?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah just a headache I'm fine. Thanks for saving me."

Beast Boy flushed but it quickly vanished as a grin appeared on his face, "No problem."

But flying tea cups interrupted their conversation directing their attention towards the villain.

"I think it's time we taught you some manners Archie!" shouted Cy shooting his sonic cannon at Butler Man who, this time, wasn't quick enough to dodge it and fell to the floor.

"Booya!" shouted Cyborg punching his fist into the air.

"Yes good work friend Cyborg," said Starfire touching down to the ground.

"Nice Cy," said Robin going in for a high-five.

"Sweet, I'm beat," said Beast Boy, "Hey…that rhymed!"

Raven groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're a poet and you didn't even know it."

The team watched as the villain was dragged into the cop car by the police, "I am not defeated! You haven't heard the last of Archibald Groverstein the fourth!"

"That's what they all say," said Beast Boy.

"Well I don't know about ya'll, but I agree with Beast Boy. I'm beat. I say we go home and hit the sack."

"Agreed," said Robin nodding.

"Friend Robin why does friend Cyborg wish us to 'hit a sack'?" asked Starfire.

Robin laughed, "I'll explain on the way Star."

And so the titans returned home…little did they know what they had in store the next day…

Raven sat at the kitchen table sipping her herbal tea quietly as Beast Boy and Cyborg played video games.

Suddenly the door swooshed open revealing Robin and Starfire.

Starfire laughed, "Oh Robin you are most humorous. Are all Earth boys as clever as you?"

Robin grinned and blushed as the two walked into the kitchen.

Raven groaned and picked up her tea moving to sit on the couch. She didn't want to be anywhere near the two lovebirds, even if they'd never admit it, when they were being mushy like this.

"Heya Rae," said Beast Boy grinning at her.

Raven merely nodded in reply.

"Yo did the paper come yet?" asked Cy pausing the game.

"Not yet," said Raven knowing Robin would be too into his conversation with Starfire to respond to the question.

"Dang I wanted to see what happened with that pop star and the wrestler."

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Sleep well?" asked Beast Boy turning towards her.

Raven nodded, and he smiled, "Yourself?" she asked.

"Ok," said Beast Boy shrugging.

Suddenly Robin's communicator went off.

Cy turned as Robin nodded as a key to come over.

Cy nodded and jumped over the back of the couch, "Come on you two, stop flirting and get your butts over here."

Raven and Beast Boy both blushed crimson and turned to face Cyborg, "WE'RE NOT FLIRTI-." they yelled in unison but their yelling was cut short by their leaders voice.

"There's a riot outside Jump City Hall. The police need us they're right away," said Robin.

The team sped out the doors ready to take on the riot, but little did they know it was so much more than that.

They arrived in front of the Hall where the riot was.

The crowd was in front of the hall waving posters and shouting a chant.

"What are they shouting?" asked Star.

"PURPLE AND GREEN! PURPLE AND GREEN!" shouted the crazed riot.

"So they're what? Color obsessed fans?" asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow.

Everyone shrugged.

"Titans move in!" shouted Robin.

The titans made they're way through the crowd and as they did and uneasy silence came over it.

The riot spread so there was a large, open, circular space in the middle.

When all the titans were inside it the crowd cheered.

"Ok…uh huh?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy walked up next to Raven, "Ok what kind of crowd is this?"

"OH MY GAWD!" shouted a fan pointing at the two, "IT'S THEM!"

The fans let out a shriek.

Raven raised an eyebrow questionably.

The suddenly the two of them got their answer.

"BEAST BOY AND RAVEN FROEVER!" shouted another fan. The crowd went wild.

The two titans looked at each other but then quickly looked away both red in the face.

Cy looked at his friends, "What hold up…Beast Boy…and Raven…together?"

Robin grinned mischievously, "Stop the crowd, embarrass Beast Boy and Raven, Stop the crowd, embarrass Beast Boy and Raven," he said weighing his options holding his hands out like scaled, "Both are so tempting."

Suddenly a small fan piped up, "Beast Boy Aqualad forever!"

Beast Boy looked at the fan, totally grossed out.

The Beast Boy Raven fans glared at the fan ready to kill, when some fan in the back shouted, "Guys, guys, no fandom bashing."

"Dude why?" said Beast Boy, "I talked to him like once."

The small fan glared at the crowd, "I'm gonna go home and flame all of you!" and with that he stalked off.

Raven pulled up her hood ready and just wanted to be back at the tower, in her room, away from crazy fans that were…pairing her with Beast Boy. She looked at him who was blushing like crazy. They held each others gaze and looked away quickly.

"They looked at each other!" shouted a fan.

A group of girls squealed who all had on matching shirts that read 'OTP', "One True Pairing!" they all shouted together.

Raven glared at them. Suddenly she spotted someone waving a newspaper she walked up and snatched away from them.

"Oh My Gawd!" shouted the fan, "She touched my hand!"

Raven looked over the article and her eyes widened. On it were two pictures: One of Beast Boy when he fell on top of her, and one where he turned into a raven. It was on the front cover of The Jump City Snapper. The title read:** Beast Boy and Raven: The Love of Two Titans.**

She sent a glance at Beast Boy who walked over to her and looked over her shoulder at the article.

"Dude pictures are worth a thousand words."

"Yeah, and they have _two_ pictures…"

**_Ooh So whadda think? Good? Bad? Sucks? Let me know please! I luv ur reviews! _**


	2. Bumblebee Inherits TCar

"What in the name of Azar…" said Raven slowly.

"Whoa, dude…" was all Beast Boy could say as he looked at the article.

**Beast Boy and Raven: The Love of Two Titans.**

**By: Cassidy Williams **

_Jump City is a very fortunate to be watched by the five greatest heroes we could ask for. The team that calls themselves Teen Titans always pops up when you're in trouble. The team is question is lead by Robin the Boy Wonder. The team has the members: Cyborg: the half robot, Starfire: The beautiful alien girl from another planet, Raven: the dark beauty from Azarath, and Beast Boy: the green changeling. The team is always supposed to show a good example, but do they always… _

_I, Cassidy Williams, yesterday afternoon observed a battle between the Teen Titans and an elderly man who calls himself Butler Man. The team was doing great and concentrated on the battle, but not everyone could concentrate on the battle. Beast Boy and Raven seemed a little 'distracted'. The handsome green changeling seemed to have entirely given up on tying to fight the battle and threw Raven onto him, needless to say they both felt heat, but it wasn't from the battle. _

_Earlier the changeling turned into a raven just to proclaim his undying love for the dark beauty. Luckily I was there to catch all the scandalous behavior, which was only broken by when the morally right Cyborg defeated Butler Man almost single handily. At least some one on the team wants to set a good example. _

"_Yes," says Butler Man, "all the cloaked girl wanted to do was be near her boyfriend, she didn't want to help save the city." _

"_Yeah Beast Boy and Raven have been going out for a while," says an unnamed source, "They tried to keep there love hidden but I guess this time they slipped up." _

_I'll keep you posted on the scandalous behavior of the love of the century. _

"Umm… my 'undying love'?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"'All the cloaked girl wanted to do was be with her boyfriend'?" where did she dig this garbage up.

"RAVEN I LOVE YOU!" shouted a boy from the crowd, "I KNOW YOU LOVE ME!"

Robin burst into a fit of laughter, "This is so hilarious," he said to Cyborg, "If they weren't my friends I'd join the crowd."

"Beast Boy's face… priceless, Raven's face…priceless, The ordeal…priceless, for everything else there's Mastercard," laughed Cyborg.

"Nice man," said Robin giving him a high five., Robin's happiness however was shaken when a fan cried out from the audience, "I love you Starfire!"

The male fan in question ran up to Starfire.

Robin growled and walked up to Star, "Get away from her."

"Come on girly do you let that spiky headed leader always tell you what to do? Come on back to my place.." he said giving her the once over.

Robin fumed and stpped in between the two.

Starfire breathed a sigh of relief, she didn't know who this boy was and where was this 'place'? '_Earth people can be quite strange'._

Robin glared at the boy, "Get away man, she doesn't roll like that."

The boy wiggled his eyebrows, "She does in my fanfiction."

Ooh, that did it.

_SMACK _

Robin's fist collided with the boy's nose.

The boy mumbled a curse and walked away.

Robin stood there glaring, and looking all tough until, "…ow." He shook his fist to try and shake the feeling.

"Robin! Are you injured?" she asked holding his hand.

"It's ok Star I'm fine," he said smiling.

"Should I do the kissing of making it better?" she asked.

Robin grinned a lopsided smile, "That might help Star…"

"Glorious!" she said taking his hand and kissing it, "Better now?"

Robin flushed and smiled a dazed smile, "Yeah all better now."

Beast Boy and Raven however were not having such a good time…

Raven gripped the paper tightly, "Whoever this 'Cassidy Williams' is will pay dearly."

A goth boy shouted from the riot, "Raven I love you. We're meant to be together!"

Beast Boy glared, who was this guy?

Suddenly a hug mass of people wearing dark clothing who Beast Boy presumed to be goths began yell at the goth boy.

"Leave them alone," shouted one gothic girl, "Can't you see there in love?"

Beast Boy flushed and closed his eyes, "Make it stop…"

The goth boy ignored the shouts of protest and ran to Raven shaking her shoulders, "We're meant for each other!"

Raven squirmed around trying to push the boy away when a green hand grabbed him by his collar.

"Dude, go away and I won't have to hurt you," said Beast Boy glaring at him.

"That's right," shouted a fan from the audience, "Protect your woman!"

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Whoa. No. You see I'm not protecting my wome-.."

The goth boy shook his head quickly, "No, no it's ok. She's yours I get it! Just please let me down! I swear you can have her! I won't touch her again, just please don't hurt me!"

Beast Boy shook his head and let the boy down, "No I didn't mean-…"

But it was too late the boy had already run away…screaming his head off.

Beast Boy sweat dropped as Raven looked at him, "Heh, he _really_ wanted to go home to watch Power puff girls."

She shook her head, "It's no problem. Thanks."

Beast Boy nodded but then turned slowly to face her, "Did you just…thank me?"

"Yes…" said Raven raising an eyebrow concerned for his sanity.

Beast Boy smiled, "Sweet."

"BEAST BOY WE LOVE YOU!" shouted a group of girls.

Beast Boy faced them, "Dude! I have fangirls! I thought Robin only had those!"

"Beast Boy your so hot! Marry ME!" shouted one girl dressed all in green.

"No marry me," said a gothic girl from the crowd, "You're just like me."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Dude, no I'm not."

She shrugged, "Oh well, marry me anyway."

Beast Boy, who was now officially weirded out, walked over to Robin, "Dude can we go now?"

"Not having fun?" asked Robin laughing.

"Uh, no," said Raven walking up behind him.

"But I kind of like hanging out here," laughed Robin putting his arms behind his head.

Beast Boy glanced at the crowd and grinned, "Fine Robin we can stay here, but there are a whole bunch of guys over there screaming for Star."

Robin's cocky grin fell, "Ok we're leaving…"

Raven smirked.

"…but not because of that!"

"Sure Robin," she said monotonously.

The Teen Titans arrived back at their tower.

They all sat on the couch in silence…it was so quite you could hear a pin drop.

"Well…" said Cyborg, "This is awkward…"

Beast Boy yawned and stretched his hand accidentally brushing Raven's shoulder ash e did so, "Sorry." he muttered.

"What?" asked Cy smirking, "Couldn't go five seconds without touching you girl!"

Beast Boy growled. That was the last straw, "Ya know what Cyborg!" he said lunging at the half robot.

But many pairs of arms were holding him back.

"Friend Beast Boy you must not hurt friend Cyborg," said Starfire.

"I agree with Star, Beast Boy," said Robin.

"What's new?" muttered Beast Boy rolling his emerald eyes.

"Relax Beast Boy, hurting him will not solve anything," said Raven.

"Yeah, but it sure as heck will make me feel better."

Cyborg laughed, "Sorry buddy. I couldn't help teasin' ya. I gotta jet anyway I'm meeting Bee for slurpies."

"Slurpies?" asked Robin.

"Yeah some girls like coffee, some girls like tea, while Bee…likes slurpies."

And with that Cyborg left the tower.

He took his T-Car and drove off the the local ice cream parlor to meet Bee.

"Heya Sparky," said Bee waving from the booth.

"Hi Bee," he said sitting down to drink the slurpie Bee had purchased for him.

"I saw the article in the paper about Raven and BB."

"Yeah you should have seen their faces."

Bee sighed, "Poor kids."

Cy nodded, "Yeah, they'll get through it though. I couldn't help teasing him."

Bumblebee shook her head disapprovingly at her boyfriend, "You better watch it Sparky or else another artile will come out…"

Cyborg grinned, "Oh really? And what will it say?"

"Titan's Raven and Beast Boy Murder Cyborg, Bumblebee Inherits T-Car," she said laughing.

Cyborg laughed.

Suddenly a slim hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned around to come face to face with a women with a notebook and pencil.

"Cyborg of the Teen Titans?" she asked coolly.

Bumblebee glared at her, "Who wants to know?"

"Gossip column, we need to talk…"

The next day…

Cyborg sat eagerly at the door to wait for the poor newspaper boy who had to row a boat across the lake to deliver the paper came.

"Delivery," said the boy in a bored voice.

Cyborg slammed open the door and snatched the paper, "Thanks, here's you tip, PEACE!"

Good, he got the paper, now where to hide it?

"Mornin' Cy," said Beast Boy as he walked through the door to the main room.

Curses, foiled again.

"Uh hey B," said Cy nervously.

"Oh, I see you have the paper," said Beast Boy pouring himself some soy milk, "Did they forget about hat whole fiasco?"

Cy sweat dropped, "Uh yeah. They totally moved on…"

"Cool, can I see it then?" said Beast Boy holding his hand out for the paper.

Cy winced, "Excuse me?"

"Can I see the paper?" asked Beast Boy raising an eyebrow.

"The paper?" asked Cy nervously.

"Yeah…" said Beast Boy slowly, "Dude, you look twitchy are you ok?"

"Uh yeah fine, here you go."

Beast Boy opened the paper…suddenly his green eyes got wide, "…Cyborg…" he hissed.

"Heh, Yeah B? B you're looking kinda maniacal right now…"

Suddenly Raven and Star walked in followed by Robin.

"Morning Cy, Beast Boy," said Robin, "Oh sweet you've got the paper."

"Yeah," said Beast Boy his glare never leaving Cyborg, "Why don't you open it and read it."

Robin looked at the paper and his jaw dropped.

"Robin what is the matter?" asked Star she glanced at the paper, "Oh my…"

Raven looked over Beast Boy's shoulder, "What in the name of Azarath…"


	3. Elevator Music

**Chapter 3**

The four titans stared intently at Cyborg.

"Um…," said Cy nervously, "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"

Robin glared intently at the half robot and shoved the front page into the teenager's face.

Cyborg laughed nervously, "Heh, well at least they got your good side Rob."

Beast Boy made a fist, "Well after I'm finished with you Cy, you won't have a good side."

Starfire quickly rushed over to the three boys, "Friends do not fight. Cyborg has surely done the wrong doing but we shall please 'forgive and forget'?"

"Easier said than done," said Raven advancing on Cyborg as well, she snatched the newspaper away from Robin looked over the front page. One picture was of Robin punching the boy back at the riot, the second was of Beast Boy taking some guy by the coaler threateningly, and third was of Cyborg and Bee sipping slurpies.

"Read what it says Rae," said Beast Boy walking behind her to see the article.

Raven read aloud:

"**True Love: Better and Worse**

**By: Cassidy Williams **

_The Teen Titans, some describe the five to be heroic, some say they are brave, others say they are just, but what does this reporter say? After observing the recent emotional turmoil that has been affecting the group, are they really out to save the city? A day ago, at a riot outside Jump City Hall, it became clear what the titans are 'all about'. _

_Robin. The smart, brave, handsome young man has always been out to save the city and lead his team, not to mention protecting citizens. Or does he? Yesterday Robin, the so-called 'protector' was seen harassing a young teenager because of incessant paranoia of protecting his girlfriend, Starfire, the young beautiful alien. The young boy says he merely wanted and autograph from the orange skinned beauty and did not say or do anything to provoke the young 'leader'. _

_Beast Boy. The witty, comical, dashing green boy has always protected our city with a kind heart. Or has he? The past day Beast Boy, the so-called kind hearted young man, was seen threatening violence on a man who was simply trying to swipe a spider off of the changeling's girlfriend, Raven, the dark sorceress. The boy said he saw a spider on her shoulder and merely shook her to get the spider off. _

_Cyborg. The strong, quick thinking, courageous metal man seems to be the only titan setting a good example. While at the riot Cyborg laughed and brought light to the children gathered there, he personally told me that he "told the others to stop harassing people" but they would not listen. I also observed the metallic teen with his girlfriend Bumblebee enjoying some slurpies and keeping there romance in a non-scandalous way likes some other titans I could mention. _

"_Yeah Bee and I keep our romance low-key. We keep it PG ya no? But like, we're not like BB and Raven who totally have to be all over each other." _

_In my professional opinion it is Cyborg who should lead the titans not this horrific masked boy._"

"Um come one guys I can explain," tried Cyborg.

"Go ahead," said Raven, "explain away."

"Come on ya'll she cornered Bee and I when we were out for slurpies. What was I supposed to do?"

"Not that," argued Beast Boy referring to the paper.

"We both know if I hadn't agreed to say those things ALL of us would be in the paper, and that would make our team look pretty bad," said Cyborg.

The four fixated their glares upon the metal man until…

"He's right," said Robin.

They all looked at Robin as if he was a mad man.

"Cyborg's right," he repeated, "If he wouldn't have agreed it would have made the team look even worse, and as far as I can tell she already had a story planned anyway with the pictures and all. She probably would have run a worse story if Cy had refused."

"Dude…," asked Beast Boy cautiously, "Has Slade been messing with your brain?"

Robin glared had his green comrade, "I'll just have to go down the newspaper and straighten this whole ordeal out."

"I shall go with you Robin," said Starfire smiling brightly, "The four hands are better than your two."

"Ok," said Robin, "We can leave now."

"But Robin! We have not obtained the sustenance. I have seen on the television that is the most important meal of the day, the breaking of the fast," Star gave him her best sad eyes as she said so.

Robin caved, "Ok Star."

"Glorious! I shall make the meal of deliciousness."

Robin nodded and followed her over to the kitchen to help.

The three titans left looked at each other awkwardly.

Cyborg mumbled something about the T-Car and walked hastily out the door.

The two titans looked at each other. Beast Boy opened his mouth the say something when a shriek was heard from the kitchen.

The two looked over to find flames being emitted from the stove and Starfire hitting the flames vigorously with a towel.

"No stove you have done the badness! You must not emit the bright flames of hotness."

"Star!" shouted Robin, "You're supposed to put the non-stick spray on the pan, not the burner!"

"I am most sorry Robin!"

Raven rolled her eyes at the two trying to cool down the flames, "I supposed breakfast won't be ready anytime soon," said Raven.

Beast Boy nodded and laughed, "I have a feeling we'll be eating flambé."

Raven blinked, Did Beast Boy just say something…witty?

She shook her head as if to rid the thoughts and sat on the down on the couch picking up her latest novel.

Beast Boy, to her surprise, and sat directly next to her, and stared at her.

She kept her focus on the page; she would not let him aggravate her this morning.

He kept staring.

'_Gregorio put a hand to Yvette's cheek, "I never want to leave you my love,".'_ Raven glared at the sentence at her attempt to make sure Beast Boy did not distract her.

Beast Boy was still staring, now grinning, waiting until Raven cracked under pressure.

'_Yvette gasped, "But what about your wife?".'_ Raven's eyebrow twitched. She would not crack that's what he wanted her to do.

…still staring.

'_Gregorio laughed and his handsome face grinned, "What about her? She's seeing Fabio anyway. Why should I care?".'_ Raven's grasp on the book was so hard that her knuckles began to turn white.

Beast Boy just grinned even more arrogantly; it was only a matter of time.

'"_Oh Gregorio, I'll love you forever," said Yvette kissing him.'_ "WHAT?" shouted Raven, glaring at Beast Boy.

Beast Boy smiled triumphantly, "Whatchya readin'?"

"A book," said Raven plainly.

"What's it called?" asked Beast Boy growing ever more intolerable.

Raven sighed, "_'There Is No Moon in Paris Tonight'_."

"Oh…what's it about?"

Raven glared at him, "It's about a rich man who falls for his maid, and has an affair with her. But his wife is also having an affair with the butler. It all takes place in Paris during the new moon."

She rolled her eyes and looked at the green boy. She was aghast to find that his face was laughing at her, "What?" she asked, feeling uncomfortable.

"You're reading smut." he stated.

Raven blushed and was getting angry, "It's not smut!"

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Everyone having an affair with one another? Sorry Rae but that's smut."

Raven glared, "Its literature."

Beast Boy burst out laughing, "It's a trashy romance novel is what it is."

A cough was heard behind the two, stopping Raven from being able to retort, "Uh guys." said Robin, "Star's err…thing is ready."

Raven glared at Beast Boy and tossed the book at his head which hit its target neatly.

Beast Boy groaned, "Aw c'mon Rae I was just foolin' with ya."

But Raven ignored him and sat in the chair opposite from him at the large, square, yellow table.

Beast Boy sat next to Robin, Star next to Raven, and Cyborg walked in and sat were Robin usually sat at the end, mostly because Beast Boy was too mad at him to sit next to him.

"C'mon Rae I'm sorry," said Beast Boy.

Raven glared and did something we should not normally do. She inflicted physical violence. She swung back her foot and kicked him the leg…as hard as she could.

Beast Boy mouthed a certain cuss and put his forehead to the top of the table.

Raven raised an eyebrow, kicking him in the leg shouldn't have hurt that much. _'Oh shit,'_ that's right. Raven had missed her intended target and kicked him (extremely hard mind you) where-the-sun-don't-shine.

Raven put a hand to her mouth.

Robin tilted his head to look at Beast Boy, "Beast Boy are you ok?"

"Oh God…" muttered Beast Boy in a strained voice.

"I think he's praying," said Cyborg confused.

"Beast Boy, are you crying?" asked Robin, concerned.

"No…."

Raven flushed a bright red.

Beast Boy picked up his head, called Raven something that made the rest of the team gasp, and raised a certain 'selective' finger. He got up and walked very awkwardly out of the room without touching Starfire's 'meal'.

Starfire sat looking confused.

The two boys looked at Raven, eyes wide and mouths open.

"You did not…" said Robin in awe.

"I was aiming for his leg," muttered Raven.

Robin bit his knuckle and winced.

"That's just cruel Raven to endanger his 'manhood' like that," said Cyborg.

Starfire cocked her head, "Friend Robin, what did Raven 'endanger'?"

…silence…

Robin thought quickly, "Uhh, Star I think it's time you and I left."

"But I Robin I have not finished my breaking of the fast."

"Well err we don't want o be late."

Starfire nodded, "Yes we should be punctual." She picked Robin up under the arms and took the air.

Cyborg looked at Raven and shook his head getting up from the table.

(In the air.)

The two soared through the air and off to the Jump City Snapper.

"Robin?" asked Starfire.

Robin looked up, "Yeah Star."

"What are we to do when we meet the Cassidy of Williams? Is she a villain? Must we fight her?"

Robin laughed, "No Star, we're just going to talk to her, and straighten this whole mess out."

"A very good plan Friend Robin," Star looked uneasy, "I do not mean to be the blanket of wetness, but what will happen if the talking does not work?"

Robin narrowed his eyes and thought, "I don't know, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

Starfire nodded.

The two touched down on the sidewalk outside a very tall skyscraper. In bold red letters above the large revolving doors it read, 'Jump City Snapper: Informing the public since 1891'.

"Robin," whispered Star.

Robin turned to find Star looking warily at the revolving doors, "Yeah?"

"This contraption is most strange…I do not know how to…"

Robin took her hand, "Its okay Star, I'll show you."

The doors, which revolved automatically, stood in front of the two.

"What must we do?" asked Star.

"See the little sections of the door?" asked Robin.

Star nodded uncertainly.

"Well just walk into one and then get out when it opens up in the lobby."

Star looked at him as if he was speaking a foreign language, "The lobby?"

Robin sighed but smiled patiently at her inquisitive face, which, Robin was not afraid to admit, was positively adorable.

"Just follow me," he said giving her hand a squeeze. The two walked into a section of the revolving doors which, Robin should have realized, was not made for more than one person. The two were pressed against each other so much that the heat of each of their blushes was felt by the other.

The opening came to the lobby and the both of then raced out into it.

"That was most…interesting," said Star.

"Yeah," said Robin still blushing.

He walked up to the front desk where a girl with dyed, white blonde, tight curly hair was sitting in a turquoise suit chewing gum rather rudely and obnoxiously.

"Uh huh," she said on the phone, "uh huh, uh huh, ohh UH HUH, yeah….ok she'll see you at seven then….uh huh, alrighty, uh huh, ok bye."

Robin tentatively approached the desk, "Umm…"

"Yeah, whaddaya want?" she asked with an annoying accent, not even bothering to look up.

"Umm we're here to see Cassidy Williams."

The blonde rolled her eyes, "Yeah ain't you all. And who should I say is here?"

"Robin and Starfire."

At these words the blonde looked up, "Ooh, sure." She gave Robin the once over, "Yeah sure I'll tell her."

Starfire glared at the girl and instinctively moved closer to him.

The blonde picked up the phone and punched in a number, "Cassidy, yeah uh huh, I know you told me not to disturb ya but ya gotta listen, Robin and Starfire of the Teen Titans are here to see ya."

The blonde smiled, "Ok I'll send them up."

"She's the first office on the 54th floor," said the blonde, "You can't miss it."

Robin inwardly groaned, _'Great the 54th floor, well we're definitely not taking the stairs.'_

"Oh and Robin," said the blonde.

Robin turned.

The blonde extended a piece of paper, "Here's my number."

Robin took it and left with Starfire.

Star turned and glared at the blonde while Robin punched the button for the elevator to come.

She turned just in time to see Robin shred the piece of paper and toss it in the trash.

The two walked into the elevator and Robin punched in the button for the 54th floor. The elevator had gold buttons and oak walls with an oak floor.

Suddenly the elevator music began to play some swing music.

Star looked around wildly and conjured starbolts, "Robin the music."

Robin laughed, "It's alright Star it's just elevator music."

"Oh…," said Star.

Robin who was a fan of swing started tapping his foot to the beat.

"Robin," said Star shyly, "You know how to dance to the upbeat music?"

"Swing?" asked Robin.

"Yes, yes, the 'swing' music."

Robin blushed. Yes, he did know how to swing dance, but it's not like he'd put 'fights villains, swing dances…' on a resume, "Yeah…"

Star looked at the floor, "It is a very long while till we reach the floor of the woman of badness, could you please teach me how to…swing?"

If Robin was blushing before it was nothing compared to how he looked now, "Well I uh…," he looked at Star, _'Oh well at least no one's here to watch'_, "Sure Star."

Star clapped happily, "What am I to do?"

Robin took her hand and began showing her some steps, "Just kick here, and move like this." he instructed.

Eventually Star started to get the hang of it.

Soon, as the music got faster, so did their dancing. Robin twirled Star and she giggled, which caused him to smile. They even managed to do a move where Robin swung Star under his legs.

He lifted Star with ease and she wrapped her legs around his middle and he began to spin her around. The two laughed, but Robin took a step backwards and his back hit the wall. So there they stood. Starfire with her legs around his waist and Robin with his back against the wall.

Their lips were drawing ever closer, both still smiling from the dancing. Their lips almost brushed when…

"Ah hem," said a voice.

The both of them looked at the elevator door, which was open.

A gaunt looking man stood in the door way, no older than 25, yet he looked balding because of his thin brown hair. He wore an ugly navy blue suit, "M-My name is J-John Harris I am h-here to take you to M-Miss. Cassidy W-Williams," he stuttered.

"Umm, yeah," said Robin nervously as him and Star righted their selves.

They followed John into a gray-blue hallway. They made a right and faced a door with Cassidy Williams: Gossip Column written on it.

"S-She will b-be expecting y-you," said John motioning towards the door.

The two titans, too embarrassed to look at each other walked through the door. They found themselves in a large partially empty rectangular room. It had a gray carpet and light gray walls. The left wall was a very large window in which the sun streamed in. The right side had framed articles written by the owner of the office. In the middle of the back wall facing them was a desk with a computer at it, and a woman seated at it that had an expression of mischief oh her face.

Cassidy Williams was a fair woman in her 30's. She had long, black, curly hair; she wore a lavender skirt suit and had horn rimmed glasses that covered her icy blue eyes that had a gleam of hunger in them, the type of 'reporter look' that showed she would do anything for a story.

"Well, well, well," she said in a voice that seemed to cut through the air, "Look what I have here? The Teen Titans. And to what do I owe the honor?"

"You know exactly what," said Robin walking forward in an intimidating manner that would send any villains blood to ice, but not Cassidy's.

"Well I might be going out on a limb but I'd say possibly it's due to the articles that having been coming out lately."

"You have no right to print such things," said Starfire angrily.

Cassidy who seemed to have just noticed Star was in the room swiveled her chair to face her, "Ah the girlfriend."

Star glared.

"So I see my articles have upset you my sweet girl? But I'm only printing the truth."

"That's not the truth, those are lies," spat Robin.

"Oh really, so there is no truth about yours and your lady friend's dance in my elevator then?"

Robin clenched his fist and glared.

"Security cameras Robin," she said smiling, "I thought you of all people who have thought of that. Yes it will look marvelous on the front page tomorrow. Yes I can see it now: 'The RobStar Hot Relationship'."

"RobStar?" asked Robin.

"Yes I think it has a nice ring. The article will tell all about your hot relationship."

"Our relationship isn't _hot_!" growled Robin.

Wrong move.

Cassidy raised a heavily penciled eyebrow, "So it's _cold_ then?"

"No!"

Check.

"So it _is_ a hot relationship," said Cassidy smiling jotting it down on a note pad.

"But…"

Checkmate.

Robin growled, "That's it I've had it, Star let's leave."

Cassidy shook her head, "Not before your little photo shoot."

Robin turned, "Excuse me?"

Suddenly hundreds of reporters burst into the room flashing photos and screaming out questions.

"Star! Get us out of here!" shouted Robin.

"I can not Robin!" shouted Star sadly.

He faced her, "What do you mean?"

"I can not feel the joy of flight Robin, I am most upset."

Robin growled in the direction of Cassidy and despite the reporters he put his arms around Star protectively with her back to his chest, "Its ok Star we'll get out of this."

(At the tower.)

Raven sat on the couch reading her 'smut' as Beast Boy called it. Beast Boy had walked in about ten minutes earlier refusing to look at Raven, still angry about what happened at breakfast. He wouldn't sit on the couch with her so he just sat with his back leaning against the coffee table watching some cartoons.

Raven blushed as she read the story, she felt very awkward reading it in the presence of Beast Boy after he had already labeled it a 'trashy romance novel'. So she put the book down and glared at the back of Beast Boy's head. So she thought of things she could do instead.

She could meditate, but the TV was too loud for her to concentrate. She could drink some tea, but that what be her third cup in three hours. So she found something else in the room to amuse herself with: Beast Boy.

She let her mind drift to the riot that had occurred earlier. How people thought she was Beast Boy's girlfriend.

But…why didn't Beast Boy have a girlfriend?

It was an odd topic but she would take it. She thought on it, _'I mean it isn't as if he is ugly.'_ That was true Beast Boy was surely not ugly ,actually, though Raven would never admit this, she thought he was actually quite handsome, _'In a teammate sort of way'_, Raven quickly added to herself. He had a gorgeous pair of green eyes, and he had gained some muscle. Well it wasn't as if he had 'Cyborg muscle'. But he defiantly wasn't weak. He had his sleeves rolled up and Raven stole a look at his biceps. She blushed. _'Not bad,'_ she thought to herself.

She rolled her eyes at his messed up hair that was sort of cute, especially when he ruffled it up. She followed his hairline with her eyes till it met his neck. Beast Boy shivered.

'_Oh shit, animal senses.'_

"What?" asked Beast Boy turning around.

She blushed but covered it up with a glare.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"You've been staring at me for over a half an hour. What?"

Raven glared, "I haven't been staring at you."

Beast Boy grinned, "Oh yes you have, is it because I'm unbelievably handsome?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows propping his arms up on the coffee table.

Raven looked at his biceps again, "Pull your sleeves down you idiot, the spandex will cut of your circulation."

Beast Boy looked down at his arms and grinned up at her, "That was the reason wasn't it?" he asked in a cocky mien.

Raven blushed and pulled her hood up, "No. You have food on your face."

Beast boy laughed at her, while uncertainly rubbing his face, even though there was no food.

Raven smirked.

Suddenly Beast Boy's communicator went off.

"Beast Boy here," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes.

"Beast Boy, its Robin."

"Hey Robin, how are you and Star doing?"

"Not good, can you get Cyborg to drive the T-Car down here?"

"Why? Can't Star fly you home?"

"No, she's upset so she can't fly. Just get Cyborg to bring the T-Car."

Robin hung up.

"CYBORG!" called Beast Boy.

"Cyborg left on a date with Bumblebee, he won't be back for hours," said Raven once again picking up her 'smut'.

Suddenly Beast Boy got that mischievous look in his eye and took off towards the garage.

Raven, sensing trouble, followed him to the garage.

"What do you think you're doing?" asked Raven.

"I think I'm going to give Star and Rob a mode of transportation," he said stopping in front of the R-cycle.

"Beast Boy you can't take the R-cycle."

"Give me one good reason?" asked Beast boy challenging her.

"Robin took the keys," she said simply.

At this Beast boy rolled his eyes. He transformed into a tiger and stuck a claw in the ignition and the R-cycle immediately turned on. He transformed back, "Bring it on," he said daring her to find another reason he couldn't take the motorbike.

Raven glared, he was challenging her, he knew Raven didn't like to be challenged, "You're too young to drive."

"I'm older than you," he said defensively.

"By 4 months."

"Still…"

Raven sighed, "This is so childish. You don't know how to drive."

"Are you kiddin' me Rae," said Beast Boy leaning against the bike.

She rolled her eyes at her annoying nick name.

"I've stolen this thing more times than I can count," he admitted.

"So then 5 right?"

"Haha-not funny Rae."

"Will you quit calling me that?"

Beast Boy made a look of mock hurt, "You don't like my pet name?"

Raven froze. _'Pet name?'_

_pet name (noun)- a name showing endearment. _

Raven did her best to ignore the statement.

"So, anymore reasons why I shouldn't go?"

Raven looked at him uncertainly, "Not…really."

"Good," said Beast Boy hopping on. He turned, "So you gonna come with?"

Raven looked at him cautiously, she had never been on Robin's bike before, and she may know a lot about cars. But motorcycles are completely alien to her.

"Um…"

Beast Boy grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit behind him.

"Helmet," he said.

Raven rolled her eyes but grabbed Robin's helmet, "You too."

Beast boy looked aghast, "Dude Rae, the hair," he said pointing at his messed up green hair.

"It's already messed up."

Beast Boy glared, "Hey wait, now I have to use Star's pink helmet."

"Enjoy," said Raven.

He grumbled but put it on, safety first.

"Wait," said Raven, "Umm err…how do I stay on?"

Beast Boy looked at her as if he couldn't believe she was stupid enough to ask such a thing, "You hold on to me, duh."

Raven for what seemed like the umpteenth time this chapter flushed. She crossed her arms over her chest, "I don't think so."

He revved the engine dangerously.

"No way."

He revved it up again.

"You won't do it," she said, certain of her safety.

"Fine Rae," said Beast Boy, "If you feel comfortable with that false sense of security, fine by me."

And the he took off.

She screamed the most un-Raven like scream and threw her arms around Beast Boy to stay on, and closed her eyes.

She opened one eye to find that the two of them were flying through the air over the water of the lake surrounding their tower.

(The motorbike had jets on either side.)

She thwacked Beast boy upside the head…or err helmet.

But Beast Boy just laughed, "That was a funny scream Rae."

Raven glared and let go of him.

"Come on do it again."

"No," said Raven angrily.

"Fine, but you better hold on."

"I'm just fine thank you," she snapped, "It was just the take-off, now I'm fine."

"Ok." said Beast Boy turning off the jets.

The R-cycle began to plummet towards the ground.

Once again Raven screamed in the most un-Raven like way and held on tightly onto Beast Boy so she was pressed up against him.

They landed smoothly on the road.

Raven, who was scared out of her mind, was still holding tightly onto Beast Boy with her eyes closed, occasionally a mailbox would blow up or a traffic light would melt. Beast Boy however was having the time of his life. He'd purposely narrowly miss things just to get her freaked out.

"Rae you're hilarious." laughed Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy once I get off of this I am going to kill you," she started off saying but was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"Oh my gawd a truck!"

Raven opened her eyes in terror to find a clear road.

She growled, he laughed.

They parked right in front of the Jump City Snapper where Star and Robin were waiting outside.

Star and Rob quickly jumped onto the motorbike not even questioning why Beast Boy was driving, or wearing Star's helmet. Or why Raven looked terrified.

They drove off leaving Beast Boy and Raven standing on the sidewalk.

"I'm so going to kill you," said Raven taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

Beast Boy shrugged unworried, "It was worth it. Besides," he said winking, "You're kinda cute when you're terrified."

He laughed, turned into an eagle and soared away leaving his blushing teammate on the sidewalk with a ghost of a smile on her face before taking off after him.


	4. Just A Little Game Rae

She is a GLORFOG!" shouted Starfire, rage practically teeming out of her.

"Star calm down," pleaded Robin.

"NO Robin! She is an evil klorbag!"

Robin and Starfire had recently gotten back from their little 'chat' with Cassidy Williams. Starfire was currently pacing the length of the main room shouting about the gossip columnist.

Robin watched the young alien girl, her green eyes were glowing with righteous fury and here arms were waving wildly making elaborate jesters. It was hard to imagine this was the same naïve alien girl who had asked Robin to teach her how to swing dance in the elevator hours earlier.

"Honey, I'm home!" shouted Beast Boy walking through the doors.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Robin springing up from his seat, glad for a distraction.

"Yes…," said Beast Boy slowly,unsure of Robin's sanity.

Robin escorted Beast Boy to sit with him on the couch, "Look Star, its Beast By!"

But Star merely made an un-lady like snort in his direction.

"Beast boy, why don't you tell Star a joke to cheer her up," said Robin, who now knew he had hit rock bottom.

Beast Boy's eyes glowed, "Sure Rob! So Star, why did the turtle cross the road?"

Star paused, "Beast Boy I have no idea why the porpoise would exert himself by traveling such a great distance."

Beast boy laughed, "To get to the SHELL STATION!"

At this Beast Boy doubled over in laughter, pounding the side of the couch with his gloved fist.

Star raised an eyebrow, "I am afraid I do not comprehend."

Beast Boy's laughter died out and he scowled, "Jeez, tough crowd."

Much to Robin's displeasure, Beast Boy got up to get a drink, leaving Robin alone with the angry alien girl.

Starfire sat down next to Robin, "Friend, why are all 'reporters' such klorbags?"

Robin shrugged, "I don't know Star, not all of them are, I suppose it's just their drive to find a story."

"Please, they must drive a vehicle to find the story? Is it lost?" Star cocked her head to one side.

Robin laughed, "I'll explain it to you some other time Starfire."

At this Star seemed to have calmed down.

Suddenly the doors to the main room 'swooshed' open to reveal the gothic apathetic teen.

"Hi Raven," said Robin turning to face her.

"Robin, Starfire," she said nodding in their direction.

Starfire flew jubilantly, A.K.A-normally, over to Raven, "Friend Raven, how was your ride on the Harley of Davidson?"

Raven's eyes widened and Beast Boy snorted into his soy milk.

"Fine," said Raven in perfect monotone.

Beast Boy laughed and strung an arm over Raven's stiffened shoulders, "Oh yeah it was real _scream_, wasn't it Rae?"

Raven glared and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

The main rooms swished, once again, and in walked a humming Cyborg who seemed to be unaware of everything around him. He was swaying slightly as if waltzing and had a dreamy expression on his face.

He walked up to Star and dipped her causing her to giggle, "Friend Cyborg what causes your great happiness?"

But Cyborg just smiled wider and spun Raven around, much to her displeasure, "Or '_who_' is a better question?"

Robin got up and walked over, "So something happened between you and Bee huh?"

Beast boy just leapt out of the way after Cyborg had attempted to spin him as well, "Either that or he's a little bit tipsy."

Cyborg just shrugged and walked out of the room.

Beast Boy laughed and he and Robin exchanged high fives.

"I told you he'd finally kiss her," said Beast Boy punching a fist in the air.

Raven just shook her head disgusted, "You two are revolting."

Beast Boy's grin fell of his face, "Dude Rae, I'm against gun control."

Raven rolled her eyes and opened her book, "I said revolting, not revolver, you oaf."

Beast Boy glared intently at her, "Still reading that trashy novel."

Raven glared at him and turned so she wasn't facing him.

"Oh ignoring me are ya Rae?" he 'humphed' when he received no answer, "Well I can be just as annoying, I can annoy you _all day_ if I have to."

Raven rolled her indigo eyes, "Its night Beast Boy, that's what we call it when the sky goes dark."

Beast Boy glared harder, "Oh so you think your clever do ya?"

She put up her hood, "As a matter of fact I do."

Starfire shook her head, "Our friends bicker as the two characters in friend Raven's most liked tale do, it is saddening."

Robin nodded, "They'll get over it, they always do."

Starfire nodded and floated over to the side of the refrigerator where they hung all the menus.

"Hey Star," said Robin cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes friend Robin," said Starfire looking up from a Chinese restaurant's menu.

"What book was that?" he inquired.

"I believe it was the 'Feeling of Superiority and The Irrational Dislike'," tried Starfire, who began to contemplate if mustard would taste better on Garlic Pork or Sesame Chicken.

"'Pride and Prejudice?'" asked Robin turning to face her.

"Yes," said Star looking up from her menu, "The Mr. Darcy and Miss. Elizabeth."

Robin grinned, "You know what Star… I think your right."

"Glorious," shouted Star, having no idea what she was right about, "Now what shall we order?"

Beast Boy and Raven were currently playing a game, although it was not mentioned, Beast Boy would test her limits; see how far he could push her before something blew up.

Raven was currently sitting horizontally on the couch with her back to Beast Boy.

First, Beast Boy tugged down her hood, her barrier, the mere cloth that protected her from everyone else.

'"_But how could you?" shouted Cecile at Gregorio, "I trusted you,"'_, Raven took a shallow intake of breath and acted unfazed, she would not once again be irritated by the green titan.

It was now his move. He chose his move carefully by placing his right arm around her shoulders. He had invaded her space, her refuge, what set her apart and gave her room from him and everyone else.

'"_Yvette was everything I needed," said Gregorio, "You just weren't enough."'_, She stiffened at his touch and began trying to fight the blush that slowly crept up upon her visage.

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, again his move, _but what to do?_ He was slowly breaking her down. He carefully placed his chin on her shoulder and began to read over it. Now he had made contact with her skin, he could feel the blush radiating off of her cheeks. He had forfeited her ability to cloak her emotions with her expressions.

'"_What about our promise to love each other forever?" said Cecile drawing closer to her husband,'_ , Raven was becoming irritated, very quickly. She feel the tickle of his breath on the back of her neck, she could feel his smile when he had felt her blush. She sat; her expression with a small quirk as if straining to stay calm. She knew his emerald eyes followed the words when she had, she could feel her power of being able to feel emotions with having to show them, slipping away from her.

This was beginning to become too easy, Beast Boy with his keen ears could hear her heart pounding. His next move he knew was his last, he knew she would yell, and he would win, yet he would have to pay the price but looking over his shoulder all the time this week, wondering if a piano might fall on him from the sky like in the cartoons he so loved. He slowly brought his left arm to sit on her knee, now he had delved into her comfort zone, and taken it away from her.

'"_Forever?" scoffed Gregorio, "Is that what you were thinking when you were with Fabio?",'_ , There Raven sat, straight backed, her eyes wide. He had not just done what she thought he had… Raven closed her eyes for a second a released deep breath. She could feel him smiling again. _Control your self Raven, control, don't let him get to you._

He smirked it was only a matter of time…

"So that'll be $19.50, and that's without tip," said the delivery boy who had just given them their Chinese food.

Starfire smiled at him, "I shall retrieve the Earth money," she said bounding away, red hair swinging to get Robin, so he could pay. She had blown her 'Earth money' on a pink dress at the 'mall of shopping' a few days ago.

The boy rolled his eyes, "Crazy chick...hot though."

Starfire returned with Robin holding the money, he paid the boy $22, and closed the door.

"Robin, let us indulge!" shouted Starfire.

Robin laughed at the priceless look on her face, "Sure Star let's set the food out."

Starfire began to set out the food at the square yellow table. She sat herself next to Robin, Beast Boy next to Raven, and Cyborg at the head of the table considering everyone was still a little PO'd at him.

Robin walked in with the chopsticks and stopped and smiled, he noticed that his food was next to Starfire's.

Starfire caught him looking at her placement, "If you would rather sit next to someone else Robin I can surely-."

But he held up a hand to cut her off, "No Star's that's exactly where wanted to sit."

She smiled, "Well I will ...err…fetch the beverages."

He nodded and watched her go.

'"_You know I still care for you," shouted Cecile,'_ , Raven's eyebrow twitched, but luckily nothing had blown up. She could tell that the green changeling was currently smiling smugly on her shoulder. _Relax_, she told herself, _just breath_. She was not going to let him get the better of her this time. He always got her to show too much emotion, and something would ended up broken or shattered, and Raven was praying for it not to be his skull.

Beast Boy raised his eyebrows, he couldn't believe it, she was still calm. This was unnerving…

"Rae," he whispered in her ear, "Your soo gonna lose Rae…"

Raven felt her face heat up, no she was not going to let him win. She forgot about reading entirely and now was bent on winning.

Beast Boy grinned his signature grin, he felt her blush.

_Calm yourself Raven_, she told herself, _stay in control_. _It's just Beast Boy._

Beast Boy, feeling a bit more daring, removed his hand from her knee, and grasped her book and took it away from her.

Score: Raven- 4, Beast Boy-5

She crossed her arms, nope, she was not going to break…

"Friends Raven and Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire, "The dinner is being served come and get it while it is still warm and toasty!"

Beast Boy sighed and groaned, "Fine Rae," he said sitting up and tossing the book back at her, which she caught with ease, "You win."

And with that he marched out the door.

Raven smirked.

Score: Raven-6, Beast Boy-5

Suddenly…

…pillows were engulfed n black aura and shredded, light bulbs shattered, her book's pages ripped out, the TV got a small crack in it, and a window broke.

Raven sighed, she would clean that up tomorrow.

Score: Raven-6, Beast Boy- 50,000

…but he didn't have to know that.


	5. Memory Avenue

Starfire beamed as she sat down at the pineapple colored table. She was surrounded currently by Robin at her left, Cyborg at the head of the table, Raven would be sitting across from her but she had not joined the table yet, and Beast Boy would sit next to her.

"BB, RAE, HURRY UP! MY FOOD IS GETTING COLD!" shouted Cyborg who had a fork in one and a knife in the other, with a napkin tied around his neck.

"Relax Cyborg, I'm sure they're hurrying," said Robin calmly, but Starfire caught him sneaking longing glances at the Kung Po Chicken.

Beast Boy walked into the room bearing the facial expression he usually wore when Cyborg beat him at a video game, "She's coming Starfire," he said as he sat down at his spot.

Starfire nodded, "So friends," she said trying to break the awkward silence, "How was your day?"

Cyborg shrugged.

Beast Boy jerked his head in a noncommittal sort of way.

Robin gave her a small smile, "It was…interesting."

Starfire smiled at him. They held each other's gaze till she turned away and blushed.

Cyborg jerked his head at the couple and then looked at Beast Boy, who pretended to throw up in his empty bowl.

"Oh…kay," said Cuborg searching for an excuse to leave the table, "I'm gonna go get…some…errr…forks, yeah forks, just in case. You wanna help me BB?"

Beast Boy nodded, "Sure thing, tin man."

The two walked over to the part of the kitchen where they kept the silverware, far enough to not over hear their two titans.

"Robin…," said Starfire not looking up at him.

Robin looked at her, "Yeah Star?"

"I was wondering…whether or not you would answer me on a certain question," she said uneasily, and quickly became fascinated with her finger nails.

Robin smiled at her, "Starfire, you know you can ask me anything."

"It's about what happened…" started off Starfire quietly.

Robin closed his eyes, "In the elevator." he finished for her.

Star nodded.

Robin took a deep breath, "Listen Star, it's…well sorta hard for guys to talk about their feelings and all…"

Starfire cocked her head, "Why? You are merely stating facts, it is not hard for the _feminine_ race to talk about their feelings."

Robin smirked, "One word Star: Raven."

Starfire opened her mouth and then closed it, "I am…defeated."

Robin smiled.

Star looked at the ground, "Raven says that any man who acts as if you are something…but thinks of you as if you are nothing is a…man whore."

Robin blinked one, twice, three times, "A…what?"

Star looked at him as if it was as easy to say as her favorite color, "Man whore."

A look of revolt crossed over Robin's feature that made Star snigger. "Star I'm not a…man whore," said Robin uneasily, "And I'm gonna have to ask what Raven is teaching you. Because that's not a word I want you knowing. It's just…"

Star smiled and with it her eyes smiled back at him as well, gleaming at him like two emeralds, "Just what?"

He took at deep breath, "Starfire you're the nicest…uhhh…" Robin fought for something to say, _Nice? Oh yeah, great job Rob, that'll sweep her off her feet._

Her face fell, "I'm glad you think I have a…kind nature."

Robin sighed and put his hand on top of the one she had resting on the table, "Starfire you're the most beautiful, sumptuous, intelligent, amazing girl I've ever met."

"Robin…" she whispered. Slowly his mouth moved toward hers. But before their lips could meet…

CRASH

What sounded like a window broke in the main room, a series of crashes and tearing noises occurred and the two pulled back in their shock.

Suddenly Raven walked out of the main room looking very disheveled.

They gaped at her.

"Hold you tongue, or lose it," said Raven with a glare sitting down at the table.

Almost as if on cue Beast Boy and Cy returned.

Beast Boy cocked his head, "Jeez Rae what's with the scary look? You look a bit _touchy_."

Raven glared at him.

He smirked, but then turned his attention on Star, "Hey Star you ok, your face looks kinda red?"

At this Star only blushed harder, "N-Nothing is the matter Beast Boy, I am well."

Beast Boy grinned, "That's good. Did you get me my Vegetable Dumplings?"

"I made sure she did," Robin interjected.

"Thanks Rob," said Beast Boy taking the container of dumplings from him.

"Ok," said Robin looking at the pile of containers, after of course he set the Kung Po aside for him.

"Garlic Chicken?"

"This way man," said Cyborg with his hands open as if to catch a pass in football. Robin rolled his…mask, and simply placed the food in front of him. "Man, your no fun."

Robin merely chuckled, "Shrimp Lo Mein?"

Raven raised a hand slightly and he placed it in front of her.

"And of course," said Robin taking the last one, "Sesame Chicken," he winked at her.

Star blushed, "Thank you Robin," she muttered.

"Dig in!" said Cy wolfing up his chicken and spooning great portions of rice onto his plate.

Beast Boy smirked and tapped Raven on the shoulder, she rolled her eyes and faced him mouthing 'What?'.

'And of course…Sesame Chicken,' mouthed Beast Boy dramatically.

Raven rolled her eyes.

And too add to the effect Beast Boy added an enormous wink.

Raven just sighed, "So immature," she muttered.

"Dude, how am I supposed to use these?" said Beast Boy fumbling with his chop sticks.

Starfire looked up from her meal, "I found it quite easy."

Beast Boy sighed in frustration, "Great the alien gets it, but _I_ don't. No offence Star."

Star shook her head, "None taken friend."

"This is so whacked," said Beast Boy who had settled to stabbing things with is chopsticks.

Raven rolled her eyes for what seemed like the millionth time, "Stop it Beast Boy you're going to hurt someone. Here," she said placing his hands in the right position, "Like this…"

Beast Boy blushed slightly feeling her hands on his, and smirked when they didn't leave, "Jeez Rae you can let go, I'm not goin' anywhere."

Raven blushed, "I was just trying to help," she said through gritted teeth.

Beast Boy smirked, "Mmm hmm," he said unconvinced.

Raven glared at him, "Trust me, I loathe touching you."

Beast Boy patted her arm gently, "It's ok Ravey, you can believe your little lie if you want to."

"Revolting ass," she muttered.

"Obnoxious bitch."

Robin glared at the two of them, "If you guys want to fight, save it for training, _some of us_ are trying to eat."

"Sure thing Rob," said Beast Boy saluting him and turning back to his dumplings, accidentally dropping his chop sticks.

Raven smirked.

Beast Boy tried to arrange them in his hands like they were supposed to be before throwing them down in aggravation, "Argh, I've had it. Hand me a fork Cy, before I starve to death."

Starfire grinned at her friends surrounding her. Meal times were usually like this, filled with playful banter, and occasionally a few swear words that Robin _still _refused to tell her the meaning of. This table held so many memories dear to her heart.

The table had taken quite beating too. There was a small bite mark at one of the corners when Beast Boy first got Silkie. It had taken Star a while, but soon enough she taught him Soy Milk-good, table-bad. She smiled, for some reason the little creature was hooked on Soy Milk, much like Beast Boy.

On Beast Boy's right side there was a carving right along were his elbow was currently resting, reading 'Beast Boy'. On one of their first days here Robin had assigned seats. He explained that he-as leader- should sit at the head of the table, and the girls should sit next to the girls and the boys should sit next to the boys. Of course today, Star had switched it for Cyborg's safety and her happiness.

Anyway, Robin had glued name tags to where they should sit. Beast Boy being who he was, managed to get it off the table, saying it looked tacky. Although, Starfire remembered, Raven had woken up one night to find Beast Boy rooting through the fridge in only his Superman boxers. Raven blushed, saying _nothing_ was tackier than that.

Well anyway, Beast Boy was kindly informed that if his name wasn't next to his seat he would have to run 8 laps around the entire city, one for each letter in Beast Boy. So Beast Boy being the "intelligent" person he was carved his name next to his place setting.

He in fact did not have to run laps.

Star smiled at her own name tag, she had doodled on it. It had hearts and stars, and flowers on it. And a little spot in the corner had been crossed out when she absentmindedly doodled "Robin+Starfire" in a heart.

Robin's name tag was of course spotless. Cyborg's had food stains on it and Bee's private number when she first gave it to him one day when she visited. Raven's name tag had things crossed out all over it because Beast Boy often drew on it. Underneath the name 'Raven' it said 'is a' then something was crossed out, probably by Raven herself.

She smiled remembering one day at dinner when she handed them each a cloth napkin with their names sewed in it. Cyborg had gotten her a sewing kit for Christmas and she made them each one. Cyborg's was blue, Robin's was red, Raven's was purple, Beast Boy's was green, and hers was yellow. Till this day they were always set out for dinner.

"Star? Starfire?" said a voice brining her back to reality.

"Huh?" she questioned.

She blinked her eyes to see Robin smiling at her, "You ok? You sorta zoned out."

Star smiled, "No Robin, I am just fine. I was how you say…taking a stroll down Memory Avenue."

Robin grinned.

_shhhluuuurrrrpppp_

Raven flushed in embarrassment as the four other titans gazed at her, Lo Mein dangling for her chop stick.

Beast Boy coughed to cover up his laughter, "Did you just…slurp?"

Raven flushed a deeper red, "No."

While the three other titans erupted in a fit hysterics Beast Boy tired his best to keep a straight face, and he was failing miserably.

"Oh Azar," said Raven putting her face in her hands.

Beast Boy laughed and patted her gently on the arm, "It's ok Rae, lotsa people slurp."

"I didn't slurp," said Raven, her voice muffled by her hands.

"Of course you didn't," said Beast Boy smiling.

She glared, "Oh shut up Beast Boy."

Beast Boy grinned wickedly, "If it makes you feel any better," he leaned in and whispered in her ear, "I think girls who slurp are dead sexy."

If Raven was blushing before it was not as bad as now. Her face was the color of Robin's uniform.

Beast Boy laughed out at the look on her face.

She muttered an insult and he grinned.

"You gonna finish that?"

All the titans set off for bed in search of good night's sleep, although that's not what everyone got.

A low tremor in the night sky sounded and Starfire was becoming terribly frightened. She scolded herself, _Koriandr you should not be afraid, you have already met those who control the sounds and light of the sky. But yet…_, she was still afraid.

Suddenly she heard slow walking down the hall outside her room. It was coming closer and closer…she wimpered in fear…

Star felt her breath catch in her throat, _It's nothing. Probably just Raven walking about, or Beast Boy going for the "snackage", or Cyborg and Robin off to play a game._ The sound drew nearer, slow creaking footsteps. It was times like this when Starfire wished her bed was not in the middle of the room…

Maybe if she sung, she recalled Robin telling her that when he was little he was afraid of the Nasal Mucus Man. The man of bogeys…

Robin said that when he sung or hummed he would feel better.

Starfire racked her brain. She had to sing. But what songs did she know? She did not often listen to the Earth radio, but she did…know one song.

"When there is the trouble, you will know what do…" she sang quietly her head peeking out of the covers, staring at the door, abandoning her usual sleeping position, "Do the calling upon of Cyborg…"

Slowly the foot steps became louder…and stopped…right in front of her door…

"He has the ability to shoot a rocket from his shoe….Because he is Cyborg."

…the door swooshed open…

Starfire paused…she didn't know the rest of the song. She closed her eyes waiting for an axe murderer or the Mary of the Blood or something….

Suddenly the one who had brought up all her fear spoke in a blood curling tone…, "Do, do, do, do, do, something like that, oh yeah. Nah, nah, nah, nah, nah, big fluffy cat, that's right."

"Excuse me?" piped Star from her hiding place underneath the covers.

"That's was the part you were missing," said a clearly male voice.

Star opened her eyes which had been shut in fear and gazed up at a familiar green face.

"Beast Boy," she gasped letting out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said smiling.

"I-I feared you were the axe murder or a terrible monster or-or or Slade," said Star shivering in fear.

Beast Boy laughed, "You've been hanging around Robin too much."

She blushed, "Yes, I suppose I have. Beast Boy, not that I am not glad for your company during this horrible natural disaster, but…what are you doing in my room?"

Beast Boy put a hand to his temple like Raven had done before when summoning her powers. He closed his eyes and said, "I heard you calling me telepathically…"

Star cocked her head, "I did not know you possessed such powers."

Beast Boy laughed, "I don't Star, I'm just messin' with ya. I could hear you freaking out from all the way down the hall."

"Was I…was I that loud?" she asked wearily.

Beast Boy shook his head and sat down on her bed, "Only when lightening strikes…and you scream."

"Oh," muttered Star, "Did I wake up the entire tower."

"I think it was just me, considering I'm on your floor," he said.

Star sat up, "I am sorry for waking you."

"It's no problem," he said gazing out her giant window, then turned to face her, "But are you ok?"

Star looked at him wearily, "I…suppose."

Beast Boy nodded, "Well then I'm gonna go hit the hay," he sat up and started for the door.

"Wait!" shouted Star. He turned, "Please…do not leave me, I am…afraid."

Beast Boy sighed, "Ok Star, you win, I'll stay."

Star gave him a bone crushing hug. "Ow, Star…air…" gasped Beast Boy.

"Sorry," she said quietly releasing him.

"You know," said Beast Boy once again sitting on her circular bed, "I'm surprised, I thought you'd want someone _else_ here"

She down, "Who do you mean?"

Beast Boy smirked, "_Robin_," he drawled.

"Beast Boy!" she scolded, flabbergasted.

He laughed, "Oh come on Star, admit it."

She flushed, "I will admit nothing, for I have been unjustly accused for liking-."

"_Robin,_" drawled Beast Boy once more, which earned a slap in the arm from the alien princess.

He laughed, "Relax Star, I'm kidding…mostly."

She looked at her feet, "Robin is far too busy than to help me on such silly matters…"

Beast Boy looked at her as if she had just grown another head, "Star, he would let go of Slade himself if he knew you needed something."

Star blushed looking at his face which was surrounded in darkness.

He smiled in the dark, "That's why I'm so worried."

She cocked her head to the side, "Why, whatever do you mean?"

"Well, I may not be magical like Raven, but I can tell you two would make a pretty cute couple just by watching, even without powers to see the future," he stated smirking.

She blushed, "No, we couldn't possibly-."

"So I want to tell you something," he continued, "If he ever hurts you…I'll rip out his eyes, shave his head, paint it blue, and make him walk around Jump City naked for the rest of his life."

Starfire laughed, "But why would you do that friend?"

Beast Boy laughed, "'Cause you're like my little sister..."

"But I am far taller than you."

Beast Boy shook his head, "You know what I mean."

"Beast Boy?"

"Hmm?"

"I appreciate it..."

He smiled, "You're welcome Star."

"…and if Raven ever puts the hurt on you I will do the same."

Beast Boy's nocturnal eyes widened, "What do you mean Rave-."

"Shush, something's coming," interrupted Star.

"What do you think it is?" asked Beast Boy turning to face her

"I am not entirely sure…Hide!" shouted Star throwing the blanket over and Beast Boy.

"What!" asked Beast Boy from under her comforter.

"Shush, or we will surely be eaten," she said quietly.

"Fine, fine," muttered Beast Boy.

Suddenly the door swooshed open to reveal…


	6. Scrabble

Robin.

"Oh no," squealed Starfire, rolling off the bed to hide behind it.

"Star," whispered Beast Boy quietly as Robin entered the room, "Get back here!"

"No," she whispered, "I look like the messiness."

"Star," said Robin quietly sitting next to Beast Boy on the bed, who had his head under the covers as he lay on his stomach so he was not visible as anything other than a lump under the covers, "Are you ok?"

"Uh huh," said Beast Boy in a high pitched voice trying to get Robin to go away.

Robin put a hand on Beast Boy's back, thinking it was Starfire, "Star…you can talk to me."

"No thanks," said Beast Boy trying to emulate Star's voice.

"Aw, it's ok Star," said Robin quietly, "I know how you're feeling…I was…I was afraid of thunder storms too well, at least, when I was younger."

Beast Boy remained quiet and supremely freaked out by the fact that Robin was now stroking his back.

Robin took a deep breath, "Would it…would it help if we continued what we were doing earlier?"

Beast Boy's eyes widened. The Sleaze Radar in his head was starting to beep…

"I'll go easy on you," said Robin smiling, now having his hand on Beast Boy's thigh.

…beep, beep, beep…

"I know it's your first time and all…"

…beep, beep, BEEP!

Right now Beast Boy had all about enough of this. He jumped out from under the covers, "Sorry Rob I'm not that kind of girl!"

"BEAST BOY?" shrieked Robin.

"Time for beddy byes!" shouted Beast Boy before punching Robin in the nose.

"Beast Boy!" shouted Starfire coming out from hiding and pulled him away from attacking Robin with her alien strength.

"What the heck is your problem!" asked Robin trying to stop the blood streaming from his nose.

"My problem?" asked Beast Boy incredulously, "MY problem? You're the pervert!"

"Pervert?" shouted Robin, "What the heck are you talking about!"

"Oh, don't play dumb with me! I know exactly what you were saying to Starfire!" shouted Beast Boy.

"What!" shouted Robin.

Beast Boy growled, "Star let me go! I'm going to pound him into the floor!"

Star shook her head, "No, friend Beast Boy you do not underst-."

But suddenly the doors to her room swooshed open revealing a very agitated half demon, "What is going on in here?" She gazed from the helpless looking Robin in his red robe, to Starfire in her pink nightgown holding back a struggling Beast Boy clad only in his boxers. Raven blushed.

Well to her, and most of the people in the room, the scene did not look good.

"I'll tell you what's going on in here!" shouted Beast Boy glaring at Robin, "Robin comes in, and touches Star's thigh!"

Raven's eyes widened, "Robin?" she questioned.

Robin groaned, "I wasn't touching _her_ thigh! I was touching _his_ thigh!"

The room went dead silent.

Raven looked at the two boys with disgust written all over her face.

"Honestly," said Beast Boy rolling his eyes, "Get your head out of the slash fanficiton, Rae."

"Besides!" shouted Robin, "Beast Boy's back would have been Star's hair, and his thigh would have been her back!"

"Are you saying I'm fat?" yelled Beast Boy.

"NO, I'M SAYING YOUR SHORT!"

"Arguing solves nothing," said Raven rubbing her temple, but her words went unheeded.

"I have a better question!" shouted Robin, "What were you doing in Star's bed?" asked Robin angrily.

"I was comforting her because of the storm!" yelled Beast Boy.

"That's what_ I_ came in here to do!" said Robin exasperatingly.

The two girls watched the boys argue like one would watch a tennis match.

"Not true!" growled Beast Boy, "You came in here to ask Starfire to do some filthy things!"

Robin groaned, "Star, help me out here."

"What! Don't try to drag her into-."

"Friend Beast Boy," said Star sweetly, "Robin was not asking me to do… err what were you implying again?"

They all sweat dropped.

"Uh nothing Star," said Beast Boy sheepishly.

"Right," said Robin tiredly, "I was talking about our Scrabble game. It's Star's first time playing and she can't spell many Earth words."

"…oh," said Beast Boy.

"Hold on," said Raven, "Let me get this straight: Beast Boy came into Star's bed and broke Robin's nose for playing Scrabble?"

They all looked at the floor.

She sighed, "I'm going to the kitchen where the world makes sense."

"Wait, friend Raven!" said Star pulling Raven back into the room while Beast Boy and Robin apologized to one another, "Now that you are present, you may stay so I am not alone."

"No thanks," said Raven turning to leave.

"Fine," said Star, "But then I'll be _all alone_ with Robin…and _Beast Boy_."

Raven froze and turned to glare at her, "Fine I'll stay…"

"Glorious!"

"…but not because of that."

Starfire smiled sweetly, "Whatever you say friend Raven."

Raven sat down next to Beast Boy as Star sat between him and Robin.

"Thank you all for staying friends," she said happily.

"Sure."

"Anytime Star."

"Whatever."

Suddenly the rumble of thunder was heard, accompanied by a flash, Star shrieked and jumped into Robin's arms.

"You Ok?" asked Robin, smiling at her.

She looked warily out her window.

"Storm's getting closer," said Beast Boy.

Star whimpered.

"It's okay Starfire," said Robin resting his head on hers.

"It's amazing someone could get so freaked out by a storm," said Beast Boy, staring out the window.

Raven looked at him as a nothing strip of lightning lit up the room, illuminating his green face. She blushed, "Yeah, amazing."

"Beast Boy," said Starfire turning her head to face him, "Thank you for not shaving Robin's head and painting it the blue color, for Robin so adores his hair."

Robin gave him a confused look, "Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Heh, don't mention it Star."

"And I promise I will not shave friend R-," began Starfire before seeing the warning look on Beast Boy's face, "-ick. I will not shave friend Rick's."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "Who's Rick."

Beast Boy laughed nervously, "Oh Rob, you remember Rick! From that place when we went to that thing…"

Robin, not wanting to be left out, laughed and nodded, "Oh yeah! Good old Rick! How is he these days?"

"Oh he's good, he's good. He bought a house down in Gotham."

Robin nodded uncertainly, "Oh, umm, that's good. I'll have to give Bruce a call to show him around."

"Uh yeah," laughed Beast Boy warily, "He'd like that."

"Shh," said Raven looking over at Starfire who was resting in Robin's arms, "I think she's asleep."

"Good," said Beast Boy stretching out and lying down.

Robin looked down and brushed a strand of red hair from out of her face, he smiled.

"Dude, you are SO pathetic," said Beast Boy with an eye roll.

Robin looked at him skeptically, "Excuse me?"

"If you like her, just tell her," said Raven smirking.

"FYI, I don't like her as anything more than a friend," said Robin.

Beast Boy laughed and put his index finger to his nose, _'woop'_ he said in a high pitched voice, pretending his nose was growing.

Robin glared, "Shut it, I am _not_ lying."

Beast Boy laughed, "Yeah and I'm not green."

"Just cause I'm nice to her doesn't mean I _like her_ like her," said Robin not meeting his eyes.

"Dude your nice to me, and I certainly don't assume that you _like me_ like me," said Beast Boy, smirking.

"The difference is that you _adore_ her," said Raven.

There was another rumble of thunder and a flash.

"Dude," said Beast Boy, "I think it's right on top of us," He ran to the window and looked out it, looking like a kid who had seen Santa Clause.

Raven smiled slightly at how adorable he looked, _Adorable? Raven its Beast Boy, not a teddy bear._ Raven smirked as she got a brief image of a green teddy bear.

"You know Raven," whispered Robin, "I'll take you advice when _you_ start taking it."

Raven glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Robin shrugged innocently, "Whatever you want it to mean."

Beast Boy laughed and climbed back on the circular bed, "Man I love thunder storms, 'course minus the destruct-o part, but all in all they're pretty fly."

"Wow, Beast Boy that was so articulate," said Raven sarcastically.

Beast Boy, oblivious, said, "Thanks Rae!"

Robin rolled his tired eyes and decided to lay down, Starfire still in his arms.

Beast Boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Robin glared "Shut up, if I move her she'll wake up."

"Yeah sure," said Beast Boy lying down as well.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Your sleeping here?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "This is where the party's at."

Raven rolled here eyes, and the sound of Robin's snoring filled the room.

Beast Boy laughed, "It's a good thing that Cy's charger keeps him in a really deep sleep, cause I don't think Star's bed will fit all five of us," He grinned and closed his eyes.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "You're assuming I'm staying?"

"'Course."

"Why?"

He shrugged and cracked open on eye, "Cause I'm here."

Raven blushed and rolled her eyes, but Beast Boy smirked when she laid down beside him and fell asleep.

A few hours later…

A row boat was swinging wildly from where it was tied to on one of the rocks of Titan's Tower, as the storm made the waves grow higher.

A tall slim women, who's long curly black hair was peeking out from the sides of her black rain coat, stared up at a young man in his teen years, who was on an extremely high ladder and was peering into one of the rooms on the Titan's fourth floor…with a camera.

"Did you get it?" shouted the woman over the storm, her icy blue eyes, covered by horn rimmed glasses, surveying the boy.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down lady," said the boy climbing down and handing her the camera.

She grinned evilly at the camera, "You will of course be paid."

The boy looked at her skeptically, "How much?"

She closed one eye thoughtfully, "These good quality?" she said referring to the pictures.

"The best," said the boy impatiently.

She thought for a moment, "35 dollars."

"35 bucks! I climbed on a freaking four story high ladder and had to pretend to be a delivery boy for 35 bucks?" he asked incredulously.

She shrugged, "Life's tough kid."

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Jeez lady the Titan's are better tippers than you."

Cassidy raised an eyebrow, "Take it or leave it."

"Alirght, alright I'll take it," he said begrudgingly.

Cassidy's eyes flashed with hunger, "Tomorrow the Titan's are going to have a very rude awakening…literally."

Tomorrow morning…

Cyborg walked through the tower with the newspaper in hand, he was confused. He had checked Raven's, Beast Boy's, and Robin's room and unless they all fell asleep in Star's room, which he seriously doubted, they must have gone out on a mission and left him to sleep. Or else his worst fear was confirmed…

He stopped as he came to the door marked 'Starfire', he paused, it was probably useless checking it. She probably wasn't in there…but just for good measure.

The door swooshed open to reveal the three missing Titans and the room's occupant. He smirked. Raven slept on the far left with her head in the crook of Beast Boy's neck and she was turned on her side so that her right arm was spread over his upper body, next to them was Robin with Starfire held in his arms.

Gee, now where had he seen this before?

He looked at the newspaper and grimaced, Oh yeah that's where.

"Wake up ya'll," said Cyborg in a bored tone.

But only Beast Boy stirred, "I don't wanna go to school," he murmured, half asleep.

Cy smirked and made his voice lower than it already was, "Young man, get up and get to school!"

"Yeah, yeah," said Beast Boy sitting up groggily and walking out of the room.

Cy watched him go and shook his head.

The sudden movement that Beast Boy had caused when he left the bed made the last three Titans wake up.

Robin yawned and sat up. "Mornin' Cy."

"Why good morning 'Oh Famous One'," said Cyborg sarcastically.

"Famous?" he questioned.

Cy threw the newspaper at him and Robin caught it with ease, "Front page."

The two girls, who were now awake, stood behind him and looked over his shoulder at the front page. There, in the dead center, was a picture of the four Titans, as they fell asleep last night. On the left of the picture was one of Star and Robin swing dancing in the elevator, and one of Raven holding onto Beast Boy on the motorcycle.

Robin looked at the slight glare on the picture of them sleeping, "She must have taken it through the window."

Star looked startled, "Are there not laws against such spying on your planet?"

"It gets worse," said Cy, "Read the article."

Robin shoved the paper at Raven and began pacing the room.

Raven straightened out the paper and read:

" **Nightime Love: The RobStar Hot Relationship and The Raveast Steam**"

Robin raised his…masked…eyebrows, "RobStar? Raveast? Who comes up with this crap?"

Star nodded, "Yes, for RobStar sounds like that sea crustacean."

"Lobster?" asked Robin.

Raven continued reading the article:

"_I, Cassidy Williams: speaker to the people, do decree that the sudden Teen Titans Truth as I like to call it, is starting to become much clearer. For last night the two hottest relationships that even surpass the Brangelina relationship, took a steamy turn._

_We all know that Robin, the Boy Wonder, and Starfire, the alien princess, having been getting closer. But yesterday in my very elevator the two titans began to set a bad example for teens everywhere. The two began to become much "closer" and caused my assistant John Harris to have to escort them personally to my office before they embarrassed themselves. _

_On the same day: Beast Boy, the handsome changeling, and Raven, the dark sorceress, decided to take a nice little reckless joy ride around the city on none other than their close friend and leader's motorcycle. As Beast Boy drove recklessly through the city Raven sat unnecessarily close the green boy and held him quite tight. _

_But the cherry on this scandalous sundae is that all of them slept in the sweet alien's bed, and became much "closer". And honestly the green boy is only in boxers!_

_Where was Cyborg during all of this? Why he was helping people in need with his sweet and innocent girlfriend Bumblebee. _

_The real question we should be asking…Is how can we still call these juvenile delinquents heroes?" _

The Titans sat around the room quiet and angry until…

Beast Boy walked back into the room looking very disheveled, "I have no idea where I am!"


	7. Superfly

Cy laughed, "Mornin' son!"

Beast Boy rolled his forest green eyes and clapped Cyborg on the shoulder, "Sup Pops?"

"Nice of you to join us," grumbled Robin moodily.

Beast Boy blinked confusedly and then broke into a grin, "No prob, Rob…Hey…that rhymed!"

"Don't be such a moron Beast Boy," said Robin stalking out of the room.

"Rob, where ya goin?" called Cyborg.

Robin grumbled something about taking a shower and disappeared from sight.

Beast Boy crossed his arms, "What's his deal?"

Starfire stared at the spot where Robin had left, sadly, "Robin is…not in the best of moods."

Beast Boy flopped down on the bed between the two Titan girls, "Gee, you think falling asleep next to you would make him feel bett-hey!" shouted Beast Boy rubbing the spot on his head where Raven hit him.

"Not now," said Raven shaking her head.

"Give us all a break BB," said Cy leaning against a spot on the wall.

Starfire sighed and got up off the bed, "I think I shall adjourn to the room of the bath so I may…relax and think about things," and with that Star grabbed a pink fluffy towel out of her closet and hovered slowly out of her room.

"Dude, am I missing something?" asked Beast Boy looking from Raven to Cyborg, to Star still gazing into space.

Raven tentatively handed Beast Boy the paper. His eyes quickly scanned the headline and the picture, and then folded up the paper after reading the article.

"Well?" asked Cyborg.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Well…hey, at least they got my good side!"

Raven's hand once again collided with his skull.

Beast Boy pouted and rubbed his sore spot.

"That lady is seriously twisted," said Cyborg shaking his head.

"What do you care?" asked Raven, "This 'Cassidy Williams' thinks you're a hero."

"Yeah," said Cyborg , trying to be humble, and failing miserably.

Raven rolled her eyes.

Cyborg laughed, "Hey, if you and grass stain want the reporters off your back, you need to stop getting in such situations."

Raven glared, and her voice became slightly anger, "What 'situations'?"

Cy shrugged, "Ya know Rae, the kind of situations that make you BB look like…"

"Like what?" demanded Raven.

Unbeknownst to the three in the room Star's pillow was slowly becoming surrounded in black.

"Like…you're together," Cy finished lamely.

The pillow tore into shreds, attracting the attention of the room. Beast Boy sat awkwardly next to Raven picking at a spot on the bed.

"Soo," drawled Cyborg trying to break the awkward silence, "How about I make us some breakfast?"

Beast Boy seemed to have forgotten all about the ever growing awkward tension in the room, "No way dude, I'm making breakfast!"

They stood glaring…

Raven sighed, "3…2…1…"

The two male titans raced down the hall to prepare breakfast.

Raven sighed and floated to her room to get dressed for the day…

**In the Kitchen...**

Robin entered the headquarters of an all out war…or err the kitchen.

The masked Boy Wonder glanced around to find Beast Boy holding Cyborg's package of bacon captive, and Cy hovering over Beast Boy…frying pan in hand.

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Dude, come on, meat clogs your arteries!" shouted Beast Boy indignantly.

"BB, news flash! I don't really care! Now give me back my bacon before I get violent!"

Either it was the words _news flash_, or the fact the Cy looked ready to hit Beast Boy over the head with a very menacing looking frying pan, but the Boy Wonder finally snapped back to his senses and ran in between his two feuding friends.

"Guys, calm down now," said Robin snatching the frying pan out of Cyborg's hands, "This is no way for Titans to act."

"Oh," said Cyborg hysterically, "And I suppose the way for Titans to act is to sleep in each others beds doing God knows what-."

CLANG

Metal on metal hit as Robin sank the frying pan down on the side of Cy's head that was metal.

Cy sank to his knees and began catching invisible things in the air, "Birdies…dancing birdies. Don't fly away from Cyborg now…"

Beast Boy looked up from Cyborg to Robin, "Thanks dude."

Robin shook his head, "No problem."

"You do know he's going to murder you when he wakes up?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"…don't' fly away, I'll catch you…and fry you…you'll be my dinner.." muttered Cy deliriously.

"What's going on in here?" asked a monotonous voice.

Beast Boy screamed and jumped holding his heart, "Jeez Rae you scared me."

Raven rolled her eyes, and pulled up her hood to cover a pink tinge across her cheeks, "Well?"

"Robin knocked Cy out with the frying pan, no big."

Raven shrugged and glanced at Cyborg, "Whatever. What's for breakfast?"

Beast Boy smiled, "Well not this bacon," he said motioning to the bacon Cy had been dead set on frying.

Raven picked it up, "You wouldn't have been able to have it anyway. The expiration date is for two months ago. And that green stuff, is not fuzzy lettuce."

Robin and Beast Boy both cringed.

"What else do we have?" said Raven tossing the expired bacon in the trash can.

Robin opened the fridge and his jaw dropped, "…nothing?"

Beast Boy furrowed his eyebrows, "Dude there has to be _something_."

Raven walked up behind Robin, "No he's right Beast Boy, there's nothing."

Robin wrinkled his nose distastefully, "Yeah, except some blue fuzzy stuff."

"Lemme see," said Beast Boy looking over Raven's shoulder.

Raven blushed.

"Dude, _so_ not cool."

"Good morning, friends!" came Starfire's voice.

"Hey Star."

"Good morning Starfire."

"Hi Star."

"Where is friend Cyborg?" asked Starfire confused.

Suddenly the metal man sat up rubbing his head, "Ughh, present."

"What is wrong friend Cyborg?"

Robin looked warily from Cy to Star.

"Umm, I errr, fell."

"Ooh, I hope you recover from your fall Cyborg," said Starfire joyfully.

"Yeah…thanks Star," said Cy putting on a fake smile. He leaned down a whispered to Robin, "I'm not going to kill you in front of your _girlfriend_."

Robin blushed, "She's not my-."

"So what is for the meal of breaking the fast?" asked Starfire.

"Umm, well there's nothing in the fridge Star," said Robin motioning towards the empty fridge.

Star cocked her head, "If the refrigerating device is bare then must we not…purchase the food?"

"That sounds like a good plan," said Beast Boy leaning against the counter.

"Bad idea," said Raven from next to him, "We can't go out. Cassidy Williams is still stalking us, and everyone will be waking up to the morning paper…and us as the headline."

"We're Titans Raven," said Robin sternly, "We don't hide from reporters."

"Fine," said Raven, "But you'll just give them more to print Robin, I understand you don't want to hide, but by going out your just giving her more things to print."

"So…what do we do?" asked Cyborg.

"Shall we go…incognito?" asked Starfire innocently.

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, "Incog-what?"

"In disguise," said Raven in an annoyed voice.

"That's not a bad idea Star," said Robin considering it and flashing her a smile.

Star blushed, "Thank you friend Robin."

Cy nodded, "Yeah it's good, but I can't make a holo-ring , that'd take way to long."

Beast Boy nodded, "Yeah we just need to get into some street clothes, and Cy and I need to cover up…well a lot."

"One problem," said Raven, "I don't _own_ regular clothes."

"Me neither," said Robin.

"I've got stuff, and so does BB and Star," said Cy, "We can share."

"And how do you know this is going to work?" asked Raven.

"Hmmm," pondered Cy, comically stroking his chin.

He and Star's eyes both found Beast Boy.

He raised an eyebrow, "Dude, why are you looking at me?"

Star clapped her hands happily, "We shall dress up friend Beast Boy to see if our plan is a success!"

Beast Boy sighed as Star and Cyborg dragged him off and out the door the lead to the hallways.

Robin glared at the door in which they left, "What do you think they're going to do?"

Raven shrugged and sat down on the couch to finish the rest of her romance novel…or errr book.

**In the TV room...**

_Tap, tap, tap, tap…_

Raven's knuckles whitened as she gripped her book harder, "Robin," she said through clenched teeth, "Could you please contain yourself?"

Robin ceases tapping his foot, "What did Star mean by: We shall dress up friend Beast Boy, I mean does that mean _she's_ going _dress_ him?"

"Robin I doubt Star will be in the room while Beast Boy changes, she's not that naive. Now can I pleas get back to my book?" Although that was quite impossible since now a mental picture of Beast Boy changing at just entered her mind.

Suddenly the metal door swooshed open.

Star giggled and floated in, "We have done a superb job."

Beast Boy walked in looking much like a detective in an old style, black and white, movie. He wore a pair of dress shoes and khaki pants.

He also had on a white dress shirt and a long tan trench coat with the collar popped to hide his neck. He had leather gloves and to top it all of he had a fedora style hat that was pulled down low casting a shadow over his face.

"Boy," he said dramatically, "Beast Boy."

Raven blushed and gazed down at her book so by the time she looked up he was standing right in front of her.

"Sooo," drawled Beast Boy, "Whaddya think?"

Raven blushed harder than before. What was she supposed to say? 'Damn, you look goregous'_? Oh yeah, that'd be in character, Raven_, she thought to herself.

"U-um," stuttered Raven. _Raven! When do you stutter? Get a grip it's only Beast Boy_, "You look fine."

Beast Boy smirked, twisting her words, "Oh, so I look _fine_, huh Rae?"

Raven's face looked as if it had been set on fire, "That's not what I-."

"I think it's you turn Rae," he said grinning.

She glared.

Star nodded, "Yes indeed friend Raven, you may look through my attire."

"Whatever let's go Star." said Raven grabbing the alien's arm and marching out of the room.

Beast Boy shrugged, "Come on Rob, Cy's still getting changed, and he's found the perfect thing for you."

Robin entered his room to find the clothes Cyborg "found" for him on the bed.

"WHAT THE?" along with a few select curses could be heard from his room.

**In the TV room...**

Beast Boy sat in the TV room, channel flipping when Cyborg walked in.

Beast Boy looked at him…and then fell to the ground in a fit of laughter, "Cy tell me? Are you going to but groceries from the supermarket or rob it?"

Indeed Cyborg did look…comical. He wore a large Christmas sweater that had old Santa Clause on it and his reindeer, which Star had given him last Christmas. He also wore a ski mask to cover his face, along with mittens, jeans, and a pair of boots.

Cy crossed his arms, "Ok I may be dressed like an idiot-."

"Oh hell yes you are!" laughed Beast Boy.

"-but Robin's already on my list BB, do you want to be on it too?"

"Wait… is he Naughty or Nice, my dear Ghetto Santa?"

Cy growled, "Beast Boy…"

Beast Boy held up his hands in defense, "Sorry, sorry, Im done."

The doors swooshed open to reveal Star, and a very agitated Raven.

"Friend Raven, you must not complain, you insisted to wear something with a hood…"

"Let's not even mention your hoodie Star."

Raven walked in wearing a pink hoodie that read 'Girls Rule!' on the front in silver and a pair of baggy looking jeans that didn't look quite made for her , with her belt around them.

Raven glared at Beast Boy, "Not. A. Word. These are Star's clothes. Although Star, these jeans actually are a little bit comfy."

Cy cocked his ski masked head, "Yeah Star I didn't know you owned any jeans, when we looked through your closet all I saw were mini-skirts."

Raven cringed as she heard the words 'mini-skirts' and sat down next to Beast Boy.

Star shook her head of fiery hair, "That is because they are friend Beast Boy's jeans."

Raven froze, "What did you say Star?"

"You are in Beast Boy's pants." said Star happily.

Raven looked terrified.

Beast Boy blushed, "Star, please…never ever say that sentence again."

Raven looked highly uncomfortable, "This is officially the worst day of my life."

"Dude, you don't like my pants?" asked Beast Boy confused.

Cy laughed, "No, she _loves_ your pants."

Raven glared and sent the remote hurling at Cyborg's head, "Anyone who wants to make anymore 'pant jokes' will die a slow, and painful death."

They heeded her warning.

"Cyborg…" came Robin's voice.

They all looked to where Robin had walked in, but in his place stood a blonde girl with a black dress, black pumps, and dark black sunglasses.

Hold up! Is that…Robin?

"I hate you Cy," he said glaring.

Suddenly a wolf whistle could be heard.

"Well…Robin baby," said Beast Boy laughing, "You're looking mighty fine in that dress there."

"Stuff it."

Cy snapped his fingers, "I knew we were missing something," he picked up a box of Kleenex, "No girl is that flat Rob."

Robin cringed, "Remind me why I had to dress up as a girl."

"To hide suspicions," said Cyborg shrugging.

"Ya know Rob," said Beast Boy comically striding up to him, "If you weren't you, I could totally go for you , ya know?"

Raven smirked, "Star I think we better watch out, the competition these days is getting crazy."

Star cocked her head, "I did not know the male gender had such curvaceous figures…"

Robin's face went white, "I do not look like a woman."

Cy nodded, "Yeah he's right, he's too flat, and ya know, he has total lack of cheekbones."

Robin stood awkwardly, "I'm never going to pull this off," he said adjusting his blonde wig.

"Nah," said Cy, "you will, after you stuff a bit, I think you'll look pretty hot."

Robin glared, "You're all dead."

Beast Boy waved his hand dismissively, "Yeah, yeah Rob, and so's Slade."

"What shall _I _wear?" asked Starfire.

"I got ya covered Star," said Cyborg handing her a large puffy bag.

"I shall go change," said Starfire flying out.

Cyborg followed her into the hall.

Robin sat down awkwardly between Raven and Beast Boy.

"I'm going to beat you so hard, you won't remember this," muttered Robin.

Beast Boy laughed.

Raven shook her head and whispered to him, "Robin, Cy looks like Crook Cringle, and I'm wearing a pink hoodie with 'Girls Rule!' on the front. You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

Robin furrowed his eyebrows, "What about Beast Boy?"

Raven glanced at Beast Boy who was twirling his hat around on his index finger.

Robin smirked, "Take your advice Raven."

Raven glared, "Are you insinuating that I like-"

The doors swished open drowing her out.

Cy marched in, "Ladies, Gentleman, and Robin, my newest creation…S-Puppy!"

Star walked in and said in a high pitched voice, "Word."

Star was wearing Cy's enormous winter coat and many varieties of chains, she had on baggy jeans and sneakers. And her hair was in a doo-rag **(sp? Veela is not a gangster so she does not know these things?)**, so you could not see her fiery locks. And she wore metallic sunglasses.

"Um," said Raven.

Star smiled, "This coat is quiet comfy friend Cyborg."

Cy laughed, "Ain't she cute?"

"Cyborg!" shouted Beats Boy, "You ghettoed Starfire!"

"S-Puppy," corrected Cyborg.

"How do I like Robin?" asked Star innocently.

Robin raised his eyebrows, "Ummm….good?"

Star giggled and gave him a hug.

"This is one weird fanfiction," said Raven.

"I hear ya," said Beast Boy.

Cyborg cocked his head, "Ya know, we do need code names, to disguise us."

"Hmmm," pondered Starfire, "Robin may be…Roberta!"

"Um, Roberta?" asked Robin.

"Ya know…" said Beast Boy, "He does look like a Roberta."

"Robin," said Star sadly, "You do not have to call yourself Roberta…if you do not want to…"

Robin's heart melted at the sight of her sad, "No Star, I love Roberta! It's so…cool?"

Star's eyes shone, "Why thank you friend Robin!" she smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek.

Robin's eyes widened and he touched where she had kissed him, blushing.

Raven smirked, "Now Robin _really_ loves the name Roberta."

"Fine," said Robin glaring at Raven, "You can be Flower.'

"Excuse me?" said Raven, "Flower?"

Beast Boy laughed.

Raven glared, "Fine if everyone's naming everyone else, I'm naming you."

Beast Boy's eyes widened, "Ooh, Ooh, Rae I wanna be Superfly!"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Superfly?"

Beast Boy nodded vigorously, "Yeah it's so…mysterious."

"No Beast Boy, you're Daniel."

"Aw Rae," whined Beast Boy, "That's so boring…"

"Live with it."

Cy fell to the ground, in stitches, "Ooh this is too much. S-Puppy, Roberta, Flower, and Daniel…"

Beast Boy glared, "Laugh all you want…Twinkle."

Cy stopped abruptly, "Say what?"

Raven but her lip to keep from laughing. But Robin and Beast Boy began cracking up.

Star smiled, "Oh, Cyborg, Twinkle is such a beautiful name. I once read an Earth book, where the princess's name was Twinkle."

"Gee that's comforting," said Cyborg.

And so it was that S-Puppy, Roberta, Flower, Daniel, and Twinkle set off on an adventure…and adventure that will have to wait until next chapter…


	8. Peach Blossom

"Okay," groaned Raven, "This is a little too close for comfort."

For all sakes and purposes the T-car had been transformed into a smaller sports car so that they would be in disguise. There's just one little detail…

Sports cars only fit two people.

Raven was currently smashed against our resident green changeling and a girl who, only if you remove the giant snow coat, would be revealed as Starfire. The three of them where in the passenger's seat with Beast Boy sitting on the bottom ,Star on one knee, and Raven on the other.

Cyborg was driving with Robin sitting very uncomfortably on his knee.

"I don't see why I had to sit on you Cyborg," grumbled Robin was now very jealous of Beast Boy, "I mean Beast Boy's lighter than me."

A muffled "Hey!" came from behind Starfire.

"C'mon Rob," said Cyborg rolling his human eye, which was currently covered by the ski mask, "How would I look having BB sitting on my lap, I don't play on the team dawg."

Robin glared, "Are you saying I'm a woman?"

Cy shrugged, "You're words, not mine."

Robin crossed his arm's moodily over his Styrofoam chest, "Next time Beast Boy's the

girl."

"But he doesn't pull off fish nets as good as you Roberta," said Raven smirking.

Cyborg and Beast Boy cracked up. Robin gave her his worst glare, the intensity of which was somewhat lessened due to his mane of blonde hair.

Beats Boy sighed and put an arm around Raven and Star. Raven glared, whilst Starfire giggled, "I feel like Santa," he said with a broad impish grin on his face. "So Rae," he said leaning forward to whisper in her ear, "What do you want for Christmas?"

Raven plunged her elbow into his ribcage.

"She's sitting on it," said Robin smirking.

Raven whipped her head around to face Robin and glared sharply at him.

Beast Boy smirked smugly; "I knew you couldn't resist this Rae."

Raven, still red in the face, rolled her eyes, "Right now I'm resisting the urge not to vomit."

Starfire cocked her head to the side, "Raven, are you experiencing the sickness of the car?"

Cy laughed, "Nah, she's experiencing the sickness of the Beast Boy."

Beast Boy pouted.

"We're here!" announced Cyborg.

They all scrambled out.

Star fell out of first and got up, "That was most painful, yes?"

"Yeah I agree," said Robin clamoring out, "I think Cyborg kicked me in the head."

"Sorry Roberta," said Cyborg laughing.

Robin rolled his eyes at his code name.

"Beast Boy that is NOT the door handle!" shouted Raven as the two tried to get out of the seat.

"Oops sorry Rae," said Beast Boy coming out of the car blushing.

Raven followed him out grumbling.

"Ok Titans," said Robin, "I say we split up to hide suspicions."

Raven rolled her eyes, "Yeah because we're not suspicious individually at all."

"I say Raven and Starfire, me and Beast Boy…"

"Beast Boy and I," corrected Raven.

Beast Boy smirked, "Jeez Rae, I promise I'll go shopping with you some other time."

"Ha-Ha," said Raven stoically, "Witty."

"Wait," said Cy, "Who does that leave me with?"

"I'm sorry Cyborg, but you're suspicious just by yourself…and you in addition to one of us…"

"Yeah, yeah ok," said Cyborg grumbling, "I'm just glad I'm not the one walking around with the cross-dresser."

"Friend Robin?" asked Star, "What is a cross-dresser?"

"Um…." Robin's face got red, "Titan's GO!"

Star furrowed her eyebrows, "But-."

Raven began dragging her away, "Come on S-Puppy."

The two girls began to walk towards the super-market from the parking lot when a voice called up to them.

"Sup?" said a teenage boy, nodding as he leaned against a red convertible.

Starfire pulled Raven to the side, "Raven! I do not believe that I have perfected the 'man nod' quite yet."

Raven shrugged, "Relax Starfire, just say something you've heard one of the guys say before."

Starfire nodded. She turned to the boys and smiled, "Words to your maternal figure!"

"Oh my Azar, " said Raven pulling her hood down farther.

The boy's friends laughed.

The boy smirked, "Hey dude, over here!"

Starfire began to walk over to them, dragging Raven along with her, "Star! I mean…err S-Puppy! What are you doing?" asked Raven, mortified.

Star looked at her quizzically, "Being the friendly."

"But you don't even know them!"

Star sighed, "Friend Raven, a stranger is just a friend you have not come in to contact with yet."

They made it over to the boys.

"Greetings my fellow brethren! My name is S-Puppy and you are?"

The boy looked at her, as if not sure what to make of her, "Yo my name's Skins," he motioned to the boys behind him, "This is Jay Z,"

"Yo."

"…Swizzle,"

"Sup, Dawg."

"…and Marty."

"Simply smashing to meet you old chap," waved a skinny boy in a sweater vest.

Skins grimaced, "Marty's new."

"Who's your chick?" asked Swizzle, eyeing Raven.

"I pardon you," said Starfire, "For I have no chicken."

Swizzle stared at her for a second before shaking his head in disbelief, "Your girl bro."

"Oh!" said Starfire laughing, "This is my…sister Flower."

Jay-Z came striding up with a broad smile, "So she's single?"

Starfire nodded, "Yes I only have one sister."

"Nah, nah. Dude, does she have a boyfriend?"

Raven, who was by now, trying to look as insignificant as possible was practically hiding behind Star's over stuffed coat.

"Sister!" laughed Starfire, "Do not hide from our new friends!"

Raven grimaced, "Gee I wouldn't dream of it."

Jay-Z began to approach Raven, "Hey baby did it hurt?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Ya know, when you fell from heaven. 'Cause with a face like that honey, you must be an angel."

* * *

It was Carl Platinski's first day as a cop. He had just passed his exam to become a police officer, and the very last thing he wanted to do was to screw up on his first day. His boss had warned him, "Screw up Carl, and I'll send ya right back home to your momma!"

He had remembered those words all the way over in the patrol car. His fellow police officer had shaken his head as he watched Carl get out of the cop car. See Carl was a pale, mousy haired, gangly boy who strikes about enough terror as Bambi. The poor boy never stood a chance against the outside world.

He was starting off small, Carl was. He was going to stand watch over the local grocery store. It was a simple job. A job even Carl couldn't screw up. At least, that's what he had been told.

So needless to say as that large man walked in, Carl almost wet himself. The only people he had been told to watch out for was that old man who always tried to bring his cats into the supermarket with him, and that lady with the mole on her lip. But this man did not fit either of the profiles.

The man was very tall with a strong build. He was wearing a black ski mask, and what looked like a Christmas sweater, oddly stretched over his towering form. He was wearing navy blue knitted mittens and a rather large pair of jeans. He also had yellow rubber boots that looked as though they had been used to climb Everest.

Yes, this man scared Carl Platinski. He hid behind the oranges, trying to look as insignificant as possible. But that large man set his eye on him anyway.

Carl was frozen in fear, the man began to walk one step at a time, with his eye fixed on poor Carl.

He stared down with, and Carl was sure he was imagining it, one red eye.

The man spoke in a booming voice that struck terror into Carl's heart….

"Yo Dawg, where's the bacon at?"

* * *

Beast Boy looked down at the neatly written list, with the i's dotted with little hearts.

"What's first on Star's list?" asked Robin, wavering slightly on the massive heels.

Beast Boy checked off the things they had already gotten, "Um, it says deodorant."

Robin paused and grimaced, "Just for the record, we are NEVER doing this again."

"Gotcha babe," said Beast Boy smirking.

Robin shivered, "You do know which isle we're going to have to go down, don't you?"

Beast Boy, if possible turned greener under the shadow of his hat, "I'm trying not to think about it."

They now stood in front of an isle that seemed to stretch out before their very eyes. It was an oddly colorful isle with a tantalizing smell that would tempt boys to walk down the isle. That vile seductress of a scent drew them in as nice clean-minded boys but once they walked out…

…they were never the same.

A large sign hung over it, swinging ominously. It read: 'Feminine Needs'.

Beast boy shivered, "At least you look the part, I mean if I wasn't in disguise. This could seriously hurt my rep."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Yeah, cause we know _so_ many civilians that you'll need to protect your rep."

They walked towards it slowly and as they stood upon it, they faced each other.

"On the count of three," said Beast Boy.

"1…"

"…2…"

"…3!"

The two boys took off down the isle. Beast Boy raced down, one hand holding down his hat, one holding the list, "Deodorant, deodorant…where are you dammit?"!

"Wait Daniel!" shouted Robin; "I can't run in these heels!"

And sure enough…

CRASH

…he ran into a display of Mint White Toothpaste.

An employee ran up to help her, "Ma'am, ma'am! Are you alright miss?"

A boy of about sixteen ran up and helped Robin to his feet.

Robin blew some strands of blonde out of his face, "Yeah, I'm um…fine."

The boy smiled, his braces gleaming under the ceiling lights, "Well if you're sure…I could uh carry you?"

Robin stuttered, "Uh, no that's not necessary. I'm umm, just here with my brother!" he said motioning towards Beast Boy was trying very hard not to laugh.

"Oh, uh well catch ya later babe," said the store clerk, passing by Robin very close and walking away.

Robin froze.

Beast Boy ran up, "You okay…sis?"

Robin opened and closed his mouth looking very much like a goldfish, "He-he…he just goosed me!"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Well Rob, you are kind of a dish."

Robin glared, "Let's just get the deodorant, shall we?"

They looked around the isle and spotted the section were the deodorant was, hundreds of little containers of deodorant.

Robin gazed at it, confused, "Why are they so small?"

Beast Boy shrugged, "Maybe we should get 'um our brand. I mean so they won't run out."

Robin lifted an eyebrow, "It might be a little weird if Star starts smelling like Old Spice."

Beast Boy shrugged and put his hands in his pockets, "Yeah, your more of a Peach Blossom type of gal."

Robin glared, "How did you know Star wears Peach Blossom?"

"Animal senses," he said tapping his nose, "How did _you_?"

He paused, "Let's just pick some out, ok?"

Beast Boy cringed, "Ew, did you like smell her pits?"

Robin shook his head, "You need help."

"Ya know," said Beast Boy, enjoying Robin's awkwardness, "I always why Gizmo directed 'pit sniffer' at you…now I know."

Robin turned and crossed his arms, making a squeaking nose as the Styrofoam crinkled, "That's five laps around the tower, brother dear." He smirked and turned back to the shelf of deodorant.

"…I'm telling mom."


	9. Blondie

Carl Platinski was told he would never make it as a cop. And maybe, thought Carl, they had been right. He had never exhibited the same talent that his fellow aspiring cops had during the training sessions. When asked to cuff the officer who had been training them, Carl screamed and hid behind the building, refusing to come out for three hours until he was reassured that he would not have to cuff Officer Williams.

But that had not been his fault, thought Carl. Officer Williams was a very large man, he reminded Carl of the bully in his third grade class who had thrown Carl's new red bicycle over the school fence and into the street…where it was run over by the principal's car – who blamed Carl -who had to have a parent and teacher conference – and had promptly been grounded.

The injustice of it all still rankled.

So Carl Platinski had become a cop to fight back to all the bullies of the world. And here before him stood his downfall.

The towering man loomed over Carl. The man's face was covered in a ski mask. He wore a large Christmas sweater, jeans, and badly knitted navy blue mittens. He also wore a pair of large yellow boots that one would wear in rainy weather.

"Um, dawg…you ok?" asked the man who was holding one of the grocery store's shopping baskets.

This was the man who could bring about Carl Platinski's downfall. He certainly looked dressed to rob the place. In fact, he had probably robbed many places. This man would rob the store blind, and Carl would never make it as a cop. And that third grade bully would still pray on his memory…

… my how Officer Williams had been tall then.

But, thought Carl, this might not all be over for him. He could stop the criminal before anything happened, he could be a hero.

And all the while Carl Platinski was thinking this; poor Victor Stone (alias Cyborg, alias Twinkle) only wanted some turkey bacon.

With the skills of a puma…or a house cat with slight rheumatism, Carl Platinski pounced upon Cyborg, pinning him to the floor.

"Dude! What the heck is your problem?" asked Cyborg, who was currently being pushed onto the cold tiled floor.

"I'm upholding justice!" stated Carl Platinski shoving a fist in the air.

_No displays of strength, can't give anything away just in case of reporters,_ Cyborg reminded himself.

"And how am Ibeing unjust?"

"You were going to rob the store," said Carl certainly.

"And _how _do you figure that?"

"You look like a robber," said Carl fumbling with his handcuffs.

"Well,_ you_ look like my Aunt Mildred, but you don't see me shoving _your_ face into the floor!" said Cyborg angrily.

"In just a moment I'm going to take you into the investigation room…as soon as I get these-ugh-darn handcuffs…"

"- now don't get me wrong I love my Auntie Mildred, 'cept when she doesn't shave, that woman gets a major five o'clock shadow if ya know what I mean…weird looking 'stache too..."

"Ah hah!" exclaimed Carl, clicking the cuffs onto him.

Cyborg stopped rambling as Carl pulled him to his feet, "Uh dude, where the heck are we goin'?"

Carl led him on an awkward walk across the grocery store to the other side. Protective mothers pulled their children toward them and shoppers walked hurriedly by, avoiding eye contact.

"BIG MAN!" shouted a sweet little boy, pointing at Cyborg.

His mother raced over to him and moved him away hurriedly, "No honey, don't stare at the big man."

Cyborg and Carl arrived at a door on the opposite side of the supermarket.

"Welcome to the Investigation Room," said Carl, kicking open the door.

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, well at least he would…if he had any eyebrows, "The Investigation Room's a janitor's closet?" he asked, unimpressed.

"Where we sweep up criminals!"

Cyborg found it useless to reply, "_…Yeah_."

_(Starfire and Raven.) _

"S-Puppy, could you get over here, NOW!" said Raven backing away from Jay-Z who looked like he was not about to stop shooting bad pick up lines at her.

"Friend Flower," sighed Starfire, "I am conversing with my new homies, can I not 'rap' with them in tranquility?"

Jay-Z sauntered over towards Raven, "Hey baby, I just lost my number…"

"That's unfortunate," said Raven crossing her arms and rolling her eyes.

"Can I have yours?"

Raven raised an eyebrow, "That pick up line ever work for you?"

"You'd be surprised," he said giving her what he thought was an "inviting" wink.

"In. Awe," said Raven monotonously. Raven growled in frustration when he didn't go away, "Do you hit on anything that moves?"

"Just things that move like you do, baby."

Raven glared, "That's it." She marched over to Starfire and grabbed her wrist, pulling her away from "her new homies".

"Ooh, she's a feisty chick," said Swizzle nodding at the other guys.

Raven blinked, "Well I'm officially creeped out."

"Friend Flower," said Starfire cocking her head to the side, "What is the matter?"

"Uhm, an idea, how about I go get Roberta for you?" offered Raven, eager to leave the parking lot nothing S-Puppy. I have.

Starfire grinned, "That would be most marvelous."

"Super," said Raven in monotone. She walked briskly over to the supermarket.

"Who's Roberta?" asked Swizzle, "She hot?"

Starfire shrugged, "Sometimes he- I uh mean SHE is hot and sometimes she is cold."

Skins looked at her confusedly, "Say what?"

"Well it depends upon the weather."

_(Robin and Beast Boy.)_

"Okay," said Robin running over the list, "Deodorant, check!"

"What's next on the list?" asked Beast Boy, shoving his gloved hands into his pockets, "The sooner we get out of this isle the better."

Robin scanned the list and blew a strand of blonde hair away from his face, "I don't think you're going to like it."

"What's it say?" asked Beast Boy, taking the list from him, "..no way."

It was one word that could make all teenage boys' blood run cold. It was a word that, when uttered, could bring all males to their knees and force them to beg for mercy. It was the most treacherous, frightful word in the dictionary…

_tampons. _

"Someone up there's punishing me," said Beast Boy looking up.

"It's okay Daniel," said Robin putting a comforting hand on his shoulder, "We'll get through this…together."

Just then Raven came down the isle, "Roberta, I've come to relieve you."

"Never mind," said Robin shrugging.

"Wha-What? That's no fair Rae-I mean Flower," said Beast Boy crossing his arms.

"Sorry _Daniel_, Roberta and I are switching places. It was getting a little too close for comfort out there," said Raven shivering at the thought of it.

"Out where?" asked Robin.

"The parking lot," said Raven, "And be prepared to be hit on, those guys mean business."

Robin froze, "What guys? I did not agree to this."

"Good luck Roberta!" said Beast Boy giving Robin a cheerful pat on the back. He ruffled Robin's blonde wig, "Go get 'um cutie!"

Robin walked away sulkily.

"Ya know," said Beast Boy watching him go, "He's getting much better at walking in those."

_(Cyborg.) _

"Soo…," said Carl, pacing as much as the small closet would allow, "sooo…"

Cyborg raised an eyebrow, "Soooo, what?"

"You will speak when spoken to!" said Carl, slamming his fist unto the cool, metal desk, "…owwie."

"Dude, I don't know who you think you are, but all I came hear to do was to buy me some groceries."

"OH!" said Carl holding up a finger, "You came looking for _groceries_ is it? Well I think, you came looking for _trouble_. Trouble with a capital…uhm…"

Cyborg lifted an eyebrow, "Q."

"That's right!" Carl pulled out a flashlight and shined in Cyborg's face, "We can do this the easy way or the _hard way_."

Cyborg cocked his head to the side to avoid the beam of the flashlight, "What's the hard way?"

Carl considered this.

"Uhm, I dunno. But the easy way is you telling me why you're here!"

"I already told you! I'm here buying groceries."

"Uh huh," said Carl giving him a patronizing look, "What's your name?"

Cyborg gritted his teeth, "…_Twinkle_."

Carl looked up from his notebook, "Pardon?"

Cybrog have him a menacing glare, "Twinkle. Do you want me to spell it for you?"

Carl choked back a laugh, "Uhm, no that's alright, _Twinkle_. What's your last name?"

Cyborg blinked, "Uh, I don't have one?"

"You don't have one? So, what? You're just Twinkle."

"Yeah dude, like Prince."

_(Starfire and Robin.) _

"Woah, woah, woah," said Swizzle pointing at something near the grocery store, "Check out blondie!"

Starfire furrowed her eyebrows, "Brethren? Who is this 'Blondie'?"

Jay-Z ran a hand through his greasy hair, "Well that'd be that fly piece of tag comin' this way."

Swizzle leaned against the hood of his "ride" (also known as: Station Wagon), "'ay baby! You wanna pimp my ride?"

Starfire turned and let out and excited gasp, "Oh my new brethren, that is not a baby," she laughed slapping Swizzle in the arm so that he fell backwards onto the hood of his car, "That is my friend, Roberta!"

"Blondie's yours?" asked Jay-Z.

A pink tinge spread over Star's cheeks, "Well, Roberta and I are well…our relationship is simply of the friendly nature."

Jay-Z rolled his eyes, "Dude, S-Puppy. You gotta blur that line dawg, between friend and _friendlier_."

"I am begging your pardon?" asked Starfire cocking her head to the left.

Robin's face began to heat up as he neared the cat-calling boys, _'Honestly, all I am is an object to them. Pigs,'_ he thought as he tossed his blonde mane. He paused, "Oh…my god," he groaned, "I'm gonna need some serious therapy after this."

"Friend Roberta!" shouted Starfire, "Come converse with my new homies, they are very excited to meet you."

Skins nodded, "Yeah baby, you bet I'm excited."

Roberta blinked, "…Ohkay."

Starfire bounded over to Roberta. She grinned as she whispered, "Oh Robin, they really are nice young men, and they seem to have a fondness for you."

Robin glared at the surrounding boys, "Yeah, I noticed."

"Friends, this is my friend Roberta."

Jay-Z sauntered up to Robin, "Hey sugar, what you doin' tonight?" he said in an undertone as Starfire began to speak with the remaining boys.

Robin crossed his arms over his make-shift cleavage, "I don't think that's any of your business," said Robin in a high voice.

"Well," said Jay-Z slinging an arm around "her" shoulders, "I'm making it my business."

Robin glared, "Trust me, I'm not your type."

"Baby, you're definitely my type," he smarmed as he gave Robin the once over, "All the right stuff, in all the right places."

"No," said Robin, "Trust me," and with this he leaned in, dropping his voice to it's normal tone, "I'm not your type."

Jay-Z jumped away from Robin as though he had been scalded. Robin gave a self-satisfied smirk. Jay-Z shivered, "Only in Jump City," he muttered, "Shoulda stayed in Maine."

Swizzle smirked from where he stood, "Hey Roberta!"

Robin shifted where he stood, but made no inclination that he heard him. Starfire coughed nervously, "Roberta," she drawled.

Robin jumped, "Oh, right, me!"

Swizzle gave Robin a sly smile as he walked over, "So I was wondering when you were going to let me take you out on a date?"

Starfire did not know many things about Earth customs, but she had seen enough chick-flicks to understand _date_.

Star glared at Swizzle, "Roberta is not able to be dated, my new _homey_," she said glaring.

Swizzle raised an eyebrow, "You said she wasn't yours."

Robin opened his mouth to respond but was shoved out of the way by Starfire, "I did not comprehend the question. But now that I am able to, _yes_, she is mine."

Swizzle glared, "Well then if she's really yours you'll fight me for her?"

Robin pulled Starfire away from the argument, "Star don't do this, that guy was just being a jerk."

Starfire tugged her arm away, "Nonsense, he insulted your honor," She marched up to Swizzle, "I accept your duel."

"Fine," said Swizzle," Arm wrestling. Here and now. You better fight me like a man S-Puppy."

Star gave him an innocent smile, "I intend to fight you like a girl."


	10. Teenage Hormones

"Listen kid I just want..." Cyborg started

Carl cut him off "You are to remain silent unless asked questions."

"Now lets see the face behind the mask."

"Uh no! You can't I have a uh... um... really bad scar!" 'Y_eah that ought work.'_ Cyborg thought in his head

"Well I'm sorry about that that but I have to take it off."

NO! Cyborg shouted and jumped out the seat and ran out the room only to run smack into...

Cassidy Williams Gossip colonist

"Oh great" Cyborg muttered under his breath

And at the same moment Carl came trough and ripped Cyborg's mask off

"Cyborg of the teen titans tell me sir what are you doing here" Cassidy exclaimed

"Well I…came... and I uh..."

"Also do you know where your friends are at right now?"

"Well you see I uh...came alone and such."

"Oh, is that so."

_(Beast boy and Raven)_

"So what's on the list that we haven't got yet?" Raven asked

"Well I got the girl stuff including the other one with Robin."

"So were done."

"Yeah."

Raven walked to the cash register with Beast boy behind her

While the cashier was checking the items he suddenly stopped.

"Um excuse me."

"Yes... Bob" Beast boy said looking at his nametag

"Um to buy these holding the box beast boy put in the cart you need a ID card"

"What the F... You're telling me I need an ID to by tampons" Raven yelled

"UH miss these are condoms"

"Let me see this" Ravens eyes widened

"_Daniel_ you idiot you put CONDOMS in the cart"

"Wow _Flower _I didn't know you wanted me that much" Beast boy said cockily

"Well I you he um Bob you can keep it were not buying it you can keep it"

"Uh according to store policy you have to put whatever you're not buying back where you got it from"

WHAT

"Its okay _Flower_" beast boy said grabbing her hand from causing physical damage to Bob "well just put back okay the lines not evening long"

"Um _Daniel_"

"Yes _Flower"_

"You're still holding my hand"

"Oh" beast boy withdrew his hand "Um lets go put these back" he said blushing

"Yeah"

1 SECOND LATER

Swizzle was on the floor with a broken arm

"This still doesn't prove anything if she's your kiss her"

"I...she...we..." Star stuttered

"Ha you wont kiss her she's not yours I still have a chance"

"I will prove it to you"

"S-Puppy what are you" Robin started

Star grabbed Robin by the shoulders and smashed his lips upon his

"Okay she's yours you can stop now"

But Star didn't stop

Instead she opened her mouth and pushed her tongue in Robins mouth

"Yo that is so wrong"

Swizzle gripped his arm and walked away

Star and Robin kept on kissing not noticing everyone had left till they needed air

"HA Swizzle she's mine" Starfire looked around "Swizzle... Swizzle..."

"Friend Roberta where did everyone go"

Robin looked dazed for a second before answering

"Don t worry about S-Puppy lets go home"

_The Next Day_

"Oh boy oh boy oh boy oh boy what am I going to do" Cyborg said

"What are you going to do about what Cyborg" Beast boy asked walking in the room

"Oh um nothing"

"Hey what's that behind your back"

"Nothings behind my back"

Just then Robin came in and snatched the paper from Cyborg's back

Before he could read thought Cyborg snatched it back

"Hey" Robin protested

"Dude why can't we read the paper"

Suddenly Star came in the room

Star being oblivious to everything just stood there

Then Beast boy shouted, "Get the paper"

But Cyborg heard and dodged before Star could get it

Raven walked to the common room angrily when she stopped around the corner and saw everyone trying to get the paper from Cyborg

_"Idiots" _She thought to herself

She grabbed the paper from Cyborg with her powers and proceeded to read it with everyone crowed around her to read it too. It was at this moment Cyborg proceeded to sneak away before it was to late.

**Please Keep It PG: Someone's A Little Feisty**

**By: ****Cassidy**** Williams **

_The Teen Titans or should I say The Feisty Titans are setting a bad example for younger kids the shame. Beast boy and Raven were seen at the store in disguise Raven wearing a pink __hoodie__ that read 'Girls Rule!' on the front in silver and a pair of baggy looking jeans that didn't look quite made for her, with her belt around them and Beast boy looking much like a detective in an old style, black and white, movie. He wore a pair of dress shoes and khaki pants. He also had on a white dress shirt and a long tan trench coat with the collar popped to hide his neck. He had leather gloves and to top it all of he had a fedora style hat that was pulled down low casting a shadow over his face. Anyways Raven was seen holding a box of condoms in her hand looking outrage. Beast boy was also holding her hand pulling her away from the cashier. It seems someone was eager to get home._

_In one picture it shows Beast boy holding Ravens hand and Raven holing a box of Condoms yelling at Beast boy_

"Raven why were you holding a box of condoms" Robin questioned

"And friend Beast boy why are you doing the holding of friend Raven's hand" Star asked

"Um"

"How about we finish reading the paper." Beast boy said

"Yeah lets" Raven blushed

_Raven and Beast boy aren't the only ones setting a bad example it seems Robin and Star have a secret of their own. Robin and Star were seeing loitering in the parking lot of the store in disguise Robin was wearing a __blonde__ wig with a black dress, black pumps, and dark black sunglasses. It seems somebody is a cross-dresser. Star was wearing an enormous winter coat and many varieties of chains; she had on baggy jeans and sneakers. And her hair was in a __doo__-rag so you could not see her fiery locks. And she wore metallic sunglasses. It also seems Star the sweet little alien maybe a cross dresser. Oh but that's not all it Star was seen kissing Robin passionately on the lips and inserting her tongue in his mouth too are these are protectors of the city and people are children look up too._

"Wait you kissed Star" Raven asked'

"Well at least I'm not the one holding a box of condoms" Robin remarked

"Oh shut up cross dresser I put them in there I thought they were tampons" Beast boy defended

"Do not yell at friend Robin" Star yelled

"Whatever lets get back to the story shall we" Raven suggested

_Where was Cyborg at during all this commotion why he was at the grocery store we in disguise wearing a large Christmas sweater that had Santa Clause on it and his reindeer he also wore a ski mask to cover his face, along with mittens, jeans, and a pair of boots. He was out spreading Christmas Joy a Christmas in July if you ask me how thoughtful unlike his team members who were out sucking face or buying inappropriate things like the rest of his __comrades__._

They all turned their heads to see Cyborg trying to climb out the common room window

"Cyborg" they all said

"Oh you want to go out the window I'll help you" Raven smirked

She used her powers to pick him up and throw him out the window

"Look's like Bee might inherit the T-car after all." Raven said dryly

"Have a nice fall" Beast boy joked "You get it cause he's falling and yeah"

Everyone groaned at Beast boy's attempt to make a joke.

**What's in store for the Teen Titans will they every forgive Cyborg? Find out in the next chapter. I need more ideas for the paper.**

**Please Review I Love You All**


	11. Fight Fight Fight

"This is pathetic." Raven droned

"We can't even go out in public our reputations are ruined!" Beastboy cried

"You had a reputation?" Raven smirked

"Yes friend what is this reputation that you speak of?" Starfire asked innocently

"Never mind dude..." Beastboy scowled

"Robin." Raven called

"Hello earth to Robin are you still there." Beastboy called

"Allow me Starfire you can't go outside with no shirt on." Raven said direly

"What where who when how?" Robin asked

"Welcome back to planet earth." Beastboy grinned

"Robin left earth when did this occur." Starfire asked confuse

"So what should we do?" Beastboy asked

"We need someway to change the subject from us to other people." Robin explained

Just the lights flickered and the power turned off. They looked outside the window to see the whole city had a black out.

Cyborg who had kept quiet all this time afraid of his teammates spoke up "I'll go fix the power." he ran out the room

"I can't see." Beastboy whined

"Really what do you expect to happen in a power outage?" Raven answered

"Just hold on while I get a flashlight." Robin said

You could here a few steps being made before a loud crash was heard and the clattering of things falling to the ground.

"Robin!" Starfire shouted using a starbolt to lighten up the room

Raven sighed and stood up before she tripped over Robin who was on the floor and fell backwards landing on Beastboy's lap.

"Wow Raven I didn't know you wanted me this much the other day at the store too someone's being extra naughty." he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver as she got up blushing

"I don't I tripped over." Raven growled

"Keep telling yourself that." Beastboy said

"Hey lovebirds can you stop flirting with each other to help look from some flashlights." Robin said standing up." That reporter was right."

"Oh shut up you and Starfire have been crushing on each other since day one." Raven answered

"Don't change the subject." Robin blushed

"I'm not you know I'm right." Raven shrugged

"I've had with your I'm right your wrong don't mess with me bad girl act." Robin mocked

"Oh yeah Mr. Wake up and put ten tons of gel in my hair to try and look cool." Raven mocked

"You little gothic freak always parading around in some skimpy outfit." Robin said

"Excuse me I know you aren't talking you short wannabe tough guy by the way your hair gel smells... like you!" Raven glared

"Wow I didn't even know they had insults like that." Beastboy said seriously

"I know friend Raven is acting like a blomgforf." Starfire answered

"What Robin started it." Beastboy argued

"No friend Raven did." Starfire answered getting angry

Soon both Beastboy and Starfire were arguing

"Hey guys- I uh never mind." Cyborg said and ran out

* * *

**Next Morning**

"I didn't do anything this time." Cyborg said slamming the newspaper on the table and walking out

**Can't We All Just Get Along: Stop The Hate**

**By: Cassidy Williams**

_I understand that the Teen Titans are superheroes we know they have to fight and save us from horrible villains. They're protecting the city keeping us safe so the fighting is understandable._

"That doesn't sound to bad." Beastboy said

"Keep reading." Raven death panned

_BUT when they're not out fighting villains they fight with each other. The horror how can they live together and save us when they're to busy fighting each other. Perhaps in the middle of a battle they start fighting with each other leaving the city to it's doom. Do they really hate each other that much?_

It showed a picture of Raven holding Robin in a headlock.

_It seems Robin the boy wonder isn't so great at defending himself after all. How can he expect to win a fight when he loses a fight to a girl. One that barley uses physical contact at the least._

"That seems about right." Raven smirked

"You want to go girly." Robin shouted

"Bring it on girlfriend wait your a guy." Raven smirked

"Guys stop fighting." Beastboy said

Another picture showed Beastboy as a octopus squeezing Starfire and Starfire squeezing Beastboy

_Beastboy and Starfire it seems are both evenly matched for each other. Where was Cyborg during all of this out bringing power back to the city like the wonderful superhero he is. It seems to me that Cyborg is the only one fit to protect this city and run the team._

"How do we get rid of her?" Beastboy whined

"I have an idea..." Raven grinned

**How should they get rid of her Villains or other superheroes?**

**Have them try and bribe Cassidy to write about the villains but not take it and write about the bribe and they get beat up by the villains. or the same thing but with titans east.**

**Have her take the bribe and write about one of them **

**Choose please**


	12. Finally Over

"Listen up Cassidy we have a proposition for you." Robin said

"I'm listening." Cassidy said

"Okay can you do your report about other people like some villains or maybe the titans east or something please." Robin begged

"I don't know." Cassidy smirked, "Convince me."

Raven stood up and pulled back her hood as she put it back up as Cassidy nodded

"Hey guys look at this." Cybrog said showing the paper

Mastermind Criminal: Mastermind Ballerina

By: Cassidy Williams

Yesterday I got a surprise visit by the teen titans threatening me to stop posting articles about them since I value my life I agreed. I have also got information from our sources that Slade the most feared villain in jump city is a ballerina.

It showed a picture of Slade still in his metal suit with a pink ballerina outfit on.

I would have never guessed had it not been for the teen titans so Slade if you want to exact revenge the Teen Titans. That also goes for every other villain in my article.

"Great."

"She also wrote about every villain out there."

They looked outside to see a parade of every villain they had ever fought.

"Teen Titans Go!" obin shouted

They leaped into battle stand floating int he air before Cyborg said wait and jumped down and out the cence. Noises and crashes were heard as Cyborg came back with a foot long sandwich in his hand and got back into battle stance.

"Charge!" Beastboy said as they did so

End Sorry it's short but it the last chapter


End file.
